


Building a Family

by AceLotti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, Family Angst, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Love and Shit, Multi, Spoilers up to Season 2, There's just a lot of love and cute, Zero Mention of Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLotti/pseuds/AceLotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Derek a long time to create his pack. There was stresses and loses and good moments and bad. But what he didn't realize is that he wasn't just building a pack, he was building a family. One that bonded together and grew even more over the years. Future!Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vernon Anthony and Cecilia Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to S2, no mention of S3, unless I say so in the notes. This is the story starting about 4/5 years in the future and is the basis for my other (currently unwritten) story about the trouble the next generation of the pack gets into.

Erica Reyes, when she was fifteen and a freshman at Beacon Hills High School, wrote out a list of exactly what she wanted five years from then. She wanted to have graduated High School, get a job that involved traveling exotically. She wanted to limit her seizures to two or three a year, maybe, if science found a new medication to help her. She wanted to move out of her parents house so she wouldn’t hear them bicker anymore.

 

Now at twenty years old, she had to look back on the list and laugh. Sure she technically graduated high school (Derek made her get her GED) and she moved out and into a room in her Alpha’s pack. And, again technically, she didn’t have seizures anymore (thank you lycanthropy). 

 

Basically, there were three things Erica Reyes was today that she didn’t expect to happen, not even in her wildest dreams. 1) Running a Bookshop with Stiles Stilinski 2) A Werewolf and 3) (as confirmed ten minutes ago) Pregnant.

 

Erica groaned and put her head in her hands. What was she going to do? She was just twenty years old, she wasn’t even legally allowed to drink yet! (Not that she could get drunk but that’s not the point..) At least she knew who the father was, and yeah, she did care about him. 

 

She more than just cared about him. She _cared_ about Isaac. She _cared_ about Stiles. Same with Derek and Scott and Jackson and everyone else in her pack. 

 

But she loved Boyd. She always had, ever since they were sixteen and he would instinctively hold her hand whenever she was scared. She was scared now, where was he? Would he be scared too? Mad? He was only a year older than her, they were still kids. Would he leave her? 

 

“Erica? It’s my turn to go to the store, I was hoping you’d come with me? I always forget which cereal to...are you alright?” Isaac poked his head in the room and frowned. He was always the best at feeling other’s emotions, Erica had a feeling he could do that even before Derek gave him the bite. Erica didn’t say anything, just shook her head, her hands still raked in her hair. “What’s wrong?” 

 

She tried to speak but she couldn’t find the words and it came out as a singular sob. Isaac was at her side instantly, an arm around her shoulder. Isaac could feel the fear and anxiety roll off his friend in waves. “Is it Boyd, did he do something stupid? I’ll go kick his ass, I swear...” Erica tried to laugh, but it was another sob. Finally she whispered into his shoulder. “What?” Isaac said. 

 

“I’m pregnant,” she said, her face pale. Isaac’s eyebrows rose so high they got lost in his raggedy blonde curls. 

 

“Oh god Erica, really?” Isaac pulled back to look her in the eyes. “How...no not how I took health thanks...How did Boyd take it?” Erica only blinked. “You didn’t tell him?”

 

“I just found out fifteen minutes ago Isaac,” Erica sniffled, wiping at her eyes. “What if he gets upset? What if he doesn’t want this?” 

 

“Talk to Derek,” Isaac said. “I mean, he should know because he’s our alpha, but even so, he may have advice.” Erica tried to keep from rolling her eyes. Derek was in a very committed relationship with Stiles, he wasn’t going to get accidentially knocked up, what kind of advice would he have. 

 

“I think I’m going to call in sick to work today,” Erica said, lying back on the bed. 

 

“Good idea, give you and Boyd some alone time in the house...” She sat up again, quickly. 

 

“On second thought, can you drop me off in town?” 

 

**

 

“Erica, if you growl at another customer, I’m going to make you go home,” Stiles said from behind a bookshelf as he stacked the new order of books in their spots. A year ago, bored at the house with nothing to do, Erica and Stiles got the idea of starting a business. It had started as a joke, but the fact that Beacon Hills didn’t have a bookshop sparked the joke into an actual project, and a year later, they were rather successful. 

 

“I’m not growling,” she said, pinching her eyes closed.

 

“Snarling then,” Stiles said, collapsing the cardboard box and sliding in next to her behind the front desk. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” she snapped and opened an internet browser on the store’s laptop, intending to start the book order Stiles said he would do but never get around to. Stiles just crossed his arms and waited. She sighed and turned away from the laptop. “Do you ever think we all grew up too fast?”

 

“No,” Stiles said quickly, then paused. “Maybe, just a little. Why?” 

 

“I don’t know, I mean...” she sighed again, twisting her curls around her finger in thought. “I mean, we spent our teens fighting bad guys and becoming werewolves - on my part - and then all the sudden it was prom and graduation and now you and I own a business and you’re _married_ and I have a grown up relationship and don’t blink cause we might as well get our AARP cards now, you know? I mean, aren’t we still kids? Shouldn’t we be out partying and getting in trouble and I don’t even know what people our age normally do and...” 

 

“Whoa, slow down Catwoman,” Stiles put a hand on her shoulder. “I don’t think we get to compare with regular people.”

 

“But did we grow up too fast?” Stiles huffed and sat on the end of the desk. Erica watched as he was deep in thought, twisting the ring on his left hand, probably without even knowing. 

 

“Not too fast,” Stiles finally said. “But quickly. I don’t really know, Erica, I mean I don’t regret my life...”

 

“Neither do I, I just...” she just what? Why was she acting like this? She rubbed her temples. She needed to talk to Boyd. “Can I go home?” Stiles tilted his head to the side, but he didn’t say no. “Please? I don’t mind walking I just...I need to clear my head.” Stiles squeezed her hand and nodded. 

 

“You want the Jeep?” he offered but she shook her head and was out the door in two steps. 

 

Air. She needed air. 

 

The walk back to the Hale house was a long one, but she needed that. She was psyching herself out.

 

But what did she know about babies anyway. She was about ninety percent positive she never even HELD a little baby before. What if things with Boyd worked out and they kept it? Who was to say she and Boyd weren’t going to screw it up? Would it be a werewolf like them? 

 

A honk make her jump and turn, claws coming out. But it was only a black Camaro and she relaxed. Until she walked toward the car and noticed it wasn’t Derek.

 

“Hey you,” Boyd looked up with a bright smile that made her heart clench. God she loved his smile. Maybe their child would have his smile...

 

Whoa Erica, slow down. “Hey,” She smiled back, leaning into the window. “Derek let you drive his car?”

 

“Let is such a specific word...” Erica snorted and got in the passenger seat. Boyd leaned over and kissed her cheek before driving. “You look pale...” He noticed. “Everything okay baby?” Why did he have to call her baby right now.

 

“Yeah, fine...” Erica mumbled. Boyd raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Erica loved that about him. He knew when she did and did not need to talk. 

 

Right now, she needed to think. As she did lose herself in thought, Boyd’s hand held hers, his thumb rubbing the palm of her hand gently as he drove one-handed the rest of the way to Derek’s house. She watched his thumb move and then thought again about the baby. Would it be calm and understanding like Boyd? Or impulsive and hot-headed like her? She was scared to be happy, too scared to have any real emotion over this whole thing because what if she got happy about it and Boyd didn’t. She couldn’t do this on her own. What if he didn’t want any part in it? What if if got so bad one of them would have to leave the pack...

 

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. She should really tell Boyd before they go in the house. She loved Isaac like a brother, but he can’t keep his mouth shut worth shit.

 

“Boyd...” Erica said slowly as they pulled up to the house. He hummed and parked the car. He got out and closed the door. 

 

“It’s cold out, we should get inside,” He rounded the car and took her hand, moving toward the house. But Erica didn’t budge. 

 

“I have to tell you something,” Erica said, sounding small for the first time since Derek bit her years ago. Boyd turned back to her and gave her a soft look of concern. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked again. She started to nod and then stopped, shook her head. “What is-”

 

“I’m pregnant.” Erica blurted and then held her hand to her mouth. She could have handled that better... Boyd merely blinked. He stared at her, his hands on her shoulders, and blinked. “Can you say something please?” 

 

“You’re pregnant?” Boyd said slowly. “With...with a baby?”

 

“No Boyd a velociraptor,” she snapped. She actually didn’t know at all how werewolf-babies worked. What if it was some freaky Twilight thing? She’d have to talk to Derek... “Of course its a baby.”

 

“I...” he kept blinking expressionlessly, stunned silent maybe, but Erica wanted to strangle him. “I...wow...” 

 

“Wow?”

 

“It’s a lot to take in Er,” he let out a breath.

 

“Just...” Erica sucked in the breath he let out. “Tell me what you’re thinking? Good? Bad?”

 

“Why would it be bad?” Boyd asked quickly, looking up to her eyes. “Is it bad? Us having a baby?” 

 

“What? No I just...” she could feel tears coming up. “I’m scared. I don’t want you to be mad...” 

 

“Mad?” he raised an eyebrow. “Baby I’m not mad. Shocked, yes. But not mad.” He pulled her close, hugging her tight. “Erica I love you so much.” She let out a breath in relief. 

 

“I love you too,” she smiled into his chest. She decided to try again. “So...I’m pregnant.” Boyd chuckled and she could just feel the warmth of his smile without even seeing it.

 

“So I hear,” he chuckled, holding her tight and spinning her around. “Oh my god Erica we’re having a baby!” He sounded so happy that Erica couldn’t help but cry a little again, holding onto Boyd tightly as he swung her around, screaming to the whole forrest about how happy he was.

 

Things were going to be okay.

**

 

Well, aside from the morning sickness (which doesn’t always happen in the morning, just saying) and the swollen feet and the aching back and the fact she had to pee at all hours of the day, being pregnant wasn’t the most terrible thing in the world. 

 

The worst part was how FAST she was growing around the middle.

 

“A wolf’s gestation period is only two months,” Stiles said one morning at breakfast, sleep still in his eyes. Erica had banned coffee in the house because the scent made her nauseous. Stiles, Derek, Isaac, and Boyd, who all lived in the house full time, were suffering from it. 

 

“Derek said it should be just like a human pregnancy,” Erica said. “But look at me I’m huge! It’s only been four months” 

 

“Well something to bring up when you go to the doctor today.” Stiles slurped at his bowl of Cheerios. 

 

“Oh god, what if Melissa does the sonogram and there’s like, a full sized human in there?” Erica would pace if her feet didn't’ hurt. “What if it’s actually a puppy instead of a baby??”

 

“Okay, you’re not allowed in the supernatural section of the store anymore,” Stiles said. “Reading baby books is making you crazy.”

 

“I’M NOT CRAZY!”

 

“Shit,” Stiles screwed up his face. “BOYD! I MADE HER MAD! HELP!” Boyd and Derek both came running in, Boyd going to put his hands on Erica’s shoulders and Derek rolling his eyes at Stiles. 

 

“Hey baby, you ready to go?” Boyd asked, putting a coat on her shoulders. Erica nodded.

 

“Isaac is covering my opening shift today Stiles, I’m sorry for yelling at you,” her eyes watered a little and she hugged Stiles. “I didn’t mean to be mean.” Stiles looked to his husband for help. But Derek simply laughed quietly, shaking his head.

 

“It’s okay Erica, you should go though,” Stiles patted her shoulder. The quicker Erica had the baby, the faster she’d be back to her normal self, and the less awkward, tearful hugs Stiles would have to deal with in the future. 

 

“Bye guys,” Boyd waved once he pried Erica off of Stiles. “Enjoy your day off Stiles.”

 

“A day off huh?” Derek teased and it was the last they heard (thankfully) of the two before heading to the hospital. 

**

 

“Melissa, I’m a giant,” Erica complained as she lied on the doctor’s table, Scott’s mother putting the gel on her protruding stomach. “And I still have five months to go, I’m going to explode!” Boyd shook his head slightly, but took her hand.

 

“Well, I mean this is my first werewolf baby,” Melissa said as she set up the machine. “But Deaton said everything was in order. We’ll take a look. How are the other things? How are you eating?”

 

“She had a pickle and nutella sandwich for breakfast this morning,” Boyd said, his face screwing into a look of disgust. 

 

“Sounds awful,” Melissa said.

 

“Yet surprisingly satisfying,” Erica said. “Will we get to see the baby today?” she asked excitedly. Melissa nodded and Erica bounced. Boyd had to put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. She took a deep breath and relaxed. Melissa put the scanner to her stomach and fuzzy pictures came up on screen. 

 

There were beeps and hums, a distinct sound that Erica recognized from her first appointment that signaled her baby’s heartbeat. After the initial panic of having a baby had subsided and Erica and Boyd allowed themselves to be actually happy about the whole situation, Erica couldn’t help but be excited. She and Boyd moved into one room on the East wing of the house, freeing a room to be set up as a nursery. She hadn’t bothered to tell her parents, but Boyd’s were extremely happy for the couple. Derek had been the one to suggest they just live permanently in the house, had even gotten a little personal when he told them how his entire extended family used to fill the halls. 

 

And as Pack, his home was theirs. Erica had cried and latched onto her Alpha and it took about an hour for her to calm down and let go. 

 

Melissa frowned, just for a millisecond, but Erica caught it and her heart thudded. “What is it?” she asked, worried.

 

“Hmm? Nothing, not yet,” Melissa said, but she didn’t need werewolf senses to see the two young kids freaking out. “It’s just, Alan must have misread the monitor last time, he didn’t write it down...”

 

“ _What is it_ ,” Erica squeezed Boyd’s hand, making him hiss in pain. 

 

“Look I’ll show you,” Melissa turned the monitor and pointed at fuzzy lines. “There’s the head, the arms, a steady heartbeat, two legs, feet...” she outlined the baby. 

 

“Yes...and?” Boyd asked slowly. 

 

“Well...” She pointed to the other end of the screen. “Here’s a head, and arms, two legs, hands and feet, and another heartbeat...” Both Erica and Boyd blinked at her. “Two, as in more than one,” Blink. “Multiple? That’s why you’re growing so fast Erica.” She decided to spell it out for them.

 

“You’re having twins.”

 

Boyd passed out, falling to the floor with a loud thud.

**

 

“What about Larissa?” Erica sat in the rocking chair in the nursery, a baby name book resting on her stomach as Boyd sat on the floor of the unfinished room, trying to figure out how to put together a crib. Isaac gave up on the attempt hours ago and when Derek walked by and Boyd asked for help, the Alpha just laughed. “Boyd?”

 

“Don’t like it.” Boyd said. He’d been saying ‘Don’t like it’ for every name in the book. Erica was about to chuck it at him. 

 

“We’re having one boy and one girl and you hate ALL of the names,” Erica said, slamming the book shut. “I don’t even think you listened to the last few.”

 

“Simon, Dylan, Taylor, Larissa,” Boyd fit a piece together and smiled when it resembled the picture. 

 

“Smart ass,” Erica rolled her eyes. “Do you like ANY names? We could just name them Thing One and Thing Two,” 

 

“Mhmm...” Boyd wasn’t listening, he was two focused on the puzzle of nuts and bolts at his feet. Erica flipped through the book, frustrated and half planning to just toss it out the window. “I like the name Cilla,” Boyd said off hand a few minutes later, a wall of the crib finally assembled. 

 

“He has an opinion?” Erica closed the book, a look of surprise on her face. “Cilla?” 

 

“Yeah, it was in a book I read at school,” Boyd wasn’t looking up, he was still focused on the crib, which at least now was resembling more of a bed than a pile of crap. “For the girl in the book it was short for Cecilia, but I like Cilla better.”

 

“Cilla,” Erica repeated. It was pretty, she wanted a pretty name for their daughter. “Cilla Boyd, Cecilia Boyd, Cecilia Rose, Cilla Rose...” She played with names for a bit. “I think I like it.” Boyd smiled and stood up. The first crib was mostly done, just missing the mattress. Erica clapped and Boyd bowed. 

 

“One crib and one name down, we’re on a role,” Erica smiled, placing a hand on her stomach as one of the babies kicked. “Hope you like it Cilla, cause at this rate you’re brother isn’t going to have a name until his 10th birthday.”

 

“I don’t see why...”

 

“Boyd, _you_ hate your name. Your _father_ hates his name, why would we do that to our child?” He sighed. 

 

“Are you two STILL on that?” Erica and Boyd looked up and saw Lydia standing in the doorway, hands on her hips as she looked in on them while dressed in a blue mini dress and leggings, her hair in her perfect elegance as usual. Erica frowned, she used to have a perfect body like Lydia. 

 

The babies kicked hard and she sighed, rubbing her stomach kindly. 

 

“Good morning Lydia,” Boyd said, “Jackson isn’t here.”

 

“I know,” Lydia walked in and picked up an extra screw, looked at it and then handed it to Boyd. “That goes in the slider so you can get them in and out.” She turned to Erica, smiling. Even though Erica and Lydia had a rough start, and Erica now hated Lydia for her body (again), the two had built some sort of friendship over the past four years. “How are you? I came by to see if you need anything.”

 

“I’m good, we’re discussing baby names,” Erica shot Boyd a sharp look, because _discussing_ actually meant _bickering_.

 

“Baby names are fun,” Lydia said. She clapped her hands and sat on a stool next to Erica’s rocking chair. “Any decisions?”

 

“Cecilia Rose,” Boyd said. he shoved the crib. “Cilla for short. Don’t these things come with lids?”

 

“No babe that’s illegal,” Erica laughed. Boyd rolled his eyes and moved to unpack the second crib. 

 

“Cilla,” Lydia cooed. “That’s so pretty!” One of the babies kicked again and Erica had a feeling little Cilla liked her name too. “How about for the boy?”

 

“That’s our problem,” Erica said. Boyd rolled his eyes again as Erica quickly explained the predicament. Lydia nodded thoughtfully and tapped her finger to her chin as she watched Boyd piece together the crib. 

 

“Well what I’ve learned from being with Jackson so long is that you need to pick your battles,” Lydia said. “Have you two tried to compromise? Maybe the baby could go by his middle name?”

 

“He’ll get beat up in school if we do that,” Boyd snorted. “And no Lydia I’m not telling you what my middle name is.” Boyd pointed a finger at the strawberry blonde. Erica flipped through the baby book to the M’s section and pointed at _Milton_. Lydia frowned. 

 

“Oh goodness that won’t do at all,” Lydia tapped her chin. “Can’t you pick a new one? I mean, he’d still be Vernon Boyd V, god only knows why your family decided THAT would be a good na-sorry,” she held up her hands at Boyd’s scowl. 

 

“She has a point, about changing the middle name,” Erica said, looking at Boyd, hoping he’d budge a little. 

 

“We’ll think about it,” Boyd said finally.

 

“Excellent, glad I could help,” Lydia jumped up. “I’m going to make dinner for the pack, it’s been a while since we all got together. Shout if you need me.” Her heals click-clacked down the hall and the stairs. 

 

“She has a point, I just hate giving her the satisfaction of always being right,” Boyd smirked when Erica laughed. “She’s right _all the time_.” 

 

“Because she’s a genius,” Erica said. “Can I pick the middle name? You got to pick Cilla’s name.”

 

“As long as it isn’t something stupid,” Boyd teased, sticking his tongue out at her playfully. She snorted and flipped through the book. 

 

“Charles?”

 

“No.”

 

“Andrew?”

 

“No.”

 

“I’m picking normal names here mister traditional, Jason?”

 

“That’s Greenburg’s real name.”

 

“Soooo No,” Erica shook her head. Finally she decided to open to the front of the book and would go through every god damn boy’s name until they picked one.

 

“Aaron.”

 

“No.” Erica hit her head on the book repeatedly. “Sorry baby.”

 

“I kind of hate you right now, build the crib so no-name has a place to sleep at least, since he’s going to have identity issues because of us.” Boyd slid back to the floor and tinkered with the pieces. 

 

“Anthony.” Boyd didn’t speak. Erica drummed her fingers until he looked up at her. 

 

“What?” he asked, like he missed something. 

 

“Anth-o-ny,” she said slowly. 

 

“I heard you.”

 

“You didn’t respond.”

 

“I didn’t say no.”

 

“Good god you’re a pain in the ass,” Erica rolled her eyes. “Have opinions please.” He huffed and put don the tools, seeming like he was working out the name in his head. 

 

“I like it,” Boyd said. 

 

“Wait sorry what? I couldn’t hear you, speak up a bit babe,” Erica teased, laughing as Boyd rolled his eyes and stood up, leaning in to kiss her softly. 

 

“I. Like. It.” He smiled, pressing a kiss to her stomach. “What about you Anthony?” There was more kicking and Erica grinned when Boyd did. “I think he does.”

 

“One more month,” Erica said, both excited and nervous. Things had gone by so fast.

 

“One more month,” Boyd repeated, sitting up and planting another kiss on her.

**

 

Boyd knocked several people over running into the hospital, hauling ass up the stairs to the third floor where the Maternity ward was. When he reached the front desk, he was panting, his legs about to give way. “I’m looking for my girlfriend.”

 

“Name?” the nurse behind the desk said calmly, like this happened to her on a daily basis.

 

“Erica Reyes,” Boyd said. The nurse sighed. “What?”

 

“Follow the screaming,” the nurse pointed down the hall. “If it’s not her shouting it’s the guys who brought her in.” Boyd raised an eyebrow but then listened, and heard a very distinct high-pitched scream of pain. He thanked the nurse and then hurried down the hall.

 

“Stiles stop screaming,” Erica said, annoyed, as Boyd burst through the door. “Oh look who decided to show up.”

 

“You broke my hand,” Stiles cried, cradling the limp digits. Erica’s eyes flashed and Isaac took Stiles’ shoulders and backed him up. 

 

“What’s going on?” Boyd asked confused. 

 

“I’m having children Boyd, remember?” Erica glared. Boyd raised an eyebrow and then looked up to Isaac and Stiles for explanations. 

 

“Apparently the pain meds don’t work on werewolves...” Isaac said. “But now you’re here and Erica can break and re-brake your hand. I’m going to take Stiles to the ER,” he patted Boyd’s shoulder. 

 

“Wait don’t leave!” Erica called out.

 

“Erica we’re going to be right across the hall,” Isaac said. “And Boyd is here, and you still have another half hour at least according to Melissa.”

 

“And the rest of the pack was in the car, they’ll be in the waiting room, okay?” Beeping picked up speed on the monitor next to Erica’s bed. “What does that mean?” Boyd asked, looking at Isaac and Stiles.

 

“Contraction, good luck,” Isaac and Stiles ran out just as Erica let out a small scream, like she was trying to hold back. Boyd took the chair Stiles had been sitting in and grasped her hand. 

 

“Baby it’s okay I’m here,” he said, kissing the top of her head and squeezing her hand. For a few minutes, she swore and screamed in pain, and Boyd did the best he could to comfort her. Finally the beeping slowed and Erica’s grip loosened in his hand. 

 

“It hurts so bad Boyd,” Erica said, resting her head on his shoulder. 

 

“Scoot over,” Boyd crawled on the bed, sitting behind her so her back was to his chest. He ran his hands through her hair, trying to keep her calm. “You’re going to be fine, I’m here.”

 

“What if I turn out like my mom,” Erica said quietly. “What if they hate me?” 

 

“That’s not going to happen because you’re a million times a better person than your mother,” Boyd said, carding her sweaty hair, kissing her temple. “And you have me, and everything is going to be fine baby, we’re going to figure it out, we’re going to be the best we can.”

 

“You don’t sound scared at all,” Erica pouted.

 

“Oh trust me I’m terrified,” Boyd said. “But I still think we’re going to be great.” A doctor came in with Melissa following her.

 

“Erica?” Melissa asked, looking up at them with a smile. “We’re about ready, how are you?” Erica looked back at Boyd and kissed his cheek. 

 

“As I’ll ever be,” Erica said. The doctor and Melissa sat up and waited until another contraction started.

 

“Alright Erica, push.”

**

 

“Derek...”

 

“What?” Derek barked.

 

“You’re freaking the whole hospital out, sit down,” Allison tried. 

 

“I don’t want to sit down,” Derek said stubbornly, continuing to pace back and forth in the middle of the waiting room. Isaac and Scott looked to Stiles who eventually sighed and stood up, manhandling Derek into a chair and forcing him to sit down, then sitting on his lap for good measure. 

 

“Why can’t we hear them, is what I want to know,” Jackson said, drumming his fingers until Danny slapped his hand.

 

“You really want to hear what’s going on in there?” Danny smirked. “Best to just let Boyd come out and tell us when they’re done.”

 

“One of us should be in there,” Scott said. “What if theres a...” he paused.

 

“A furry little problem?” Stiles offered up. Scott pointed at him.

 

“Yeah, that!” Scott said. “I mean it’s just the doctor and my mom in there. Derek you should go help.”

 

“I’m not going in there,” Derek shook his head quickly. “Besides there wont be a problem. Nothing is going to go wrong.”

 

“She’s shooting two watermelon-sized humans out of her...” Lydia gestured to the appropriate body part. “A lot could go wrong.”

 

“Actually the female-human vagina is build so that...” Jackson held out a hand.

 

“Stiles, we’ve discussed this. You explain to me ever again how birth works, then I don’t care that your husband is my Alpha, I’ll kill you.”

 

“I’ll help,” Scott added.

 

“Me too,” Derek said, making the rest of the group laugh as Stiles rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. When the group finally settled, there was a few minutes of calm before Isaac stood up and felt the need to pace, but Danny, ever the epitome of calm, put his hand on his shoulder and lowered him into his seat just as Melissa walked out. She smelled of soap, and was clearly wearing clean scrubs. Everyone jumped up at once, shoot ing off questions. Melissa had to wolf whistle to shut them up. 

 

“She’s fine,” Melissa said. “Erica is fine, she did amazingly,” there was a collective sigh of relief. “The twins are both healthy, beautiful. I called Deaton, he’s on his way over to check for himself but so far there were no...”

 

“Furry little problems,” Stiles and Scott said together. 

 

“...yes...there were none of those.” She shook her head at the boys. “Anyway Erica is sleeping and Boyd is in the nursery I think...Please don’t wake her!” The pack had run past Melissa and split between the nursery and Erica’s hospital room. 

 

Isaac and Scott found Boyd standing outside the glass of the nursery window, where all the new family could look at the little babies in the window.

 

“You look like hell man,” Scott said, clapping him on the shoulder.

 

“I’m just glad I heal quickly,” Boyd laughed. “My poor fingers broke and re-broke so many times.” 

 

“So where are they?” Scott asked, looking into the window. There were dozen’s of babies in the room. 

 

“Anthony is in the front in the blue blanket,” Boyd said proudly, “And Cilla is next to him in the pink.”

 

“They’re so tiny,” Isaac said, his face pressed up against the glass like Scott’s.

 

“Yeah but good god they’re loud,” Boyd reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of high grade construction ear plugs. “Here Isaac, these are for you, since you’re room is next to the nursery anyway...”

 

“Oddly enough, I’ve got a pair of these,” Isaac said. “Stiles gave me some when he and Derek got home from their honeymoon...” he made a face and shivered. Allison hurried down the hall after them and met up with three laughing boys.

 

“I want to see I want to see I want to see,” she said excitedly. Scott wrapped an arm around her hip and pointed to the babies. Allison squealed with excitement.

 

“Oh Boyd they’re perfect,” she said, beaming. “Come on, Erica’s awake she wants to see everyone.”

 

“I...” Boyd looked over to the nursery again. He didn’t want to leave them alone, but he did want to see Erica. There was something he needed to ask her.

**

 

“Did you make sure Lydia didn’t steel one on the way out?” Erica laughed quietly as they finally waved goodbye to their friends. 

 

“Isaac has been exceptionally protective since we named him godfather,” Boyd replied, “He barely let Stiles hold either of them until he calmed down.”

 

“I’m glad we picked him,” Erica scooted over so Boyd could fit in the tiny hospital bed with her. The twins were sleeping in their little plastic baby beds, and Melissa told them to rest while the had the chance. “I’m so tired.”

 

“I’m so proud of you,” Boyd said, kissing the top of her hair. Cilla squirmed in her blanket cocoon and Boyd reached over, stroked her hair until she fell back to sleep. 

 

“They’re gonna be happy, right?” Erica asked, her head pressed against Boyd’ chest. “Living with us, they’ll be happy?” Boyd nodded, felt Erica smile. “Good, cause I’m happy too.” She looked up at Boyd, kissed his jaw. 

 

“Erica...”

 

“If you say you’re not happy Vernon Milton Boyd I’ll kick your ass right out of this bed I swear to...” Boyd laughed and kissed her. 

 

“I’m happy,” he said shaking his head at her, kissing her again. “Can I ask you something?” 

 

“Only if it doesn’t involve a lot of thought, I’m so sleepy.” Erica cuddled into his side as Boyd reached into his pocket. Erica blinked, and when her eyes opened, there was a simple and elegant diamond ring glimmering at her.

 

“Will you marry me?” 


	2. Jackson Tyler Whittemore, Junior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia ALWAYS gets what she wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter starts about four months after Erica had the twins :)

Lydia always gets what she wants.

 

Jackson's known this for quite some time, and he really should know better than to try and change the way the world turns. But when Anthony and Cilla were born, and Jackson saw the goo-goo baby eyes his girlfriend had for the whole thing, he had to draw a line some how.

 

Sure, good for Boyd and Erica, they seemed happy, slightly exhausted since babies apparently don't like the idea of sleeping, ever; but happy none the less.

 

Being a father just wasn't really in the cards for Jackson Wittemore.

 

"We're too young Lydia," Jackson tried to start off with sensible one night when Lydia not-so casually brought up the idea of children.

 

"Well in 9 months to a year, we'll be older, won't we?" Lydia said matter-of-factly. "Both of us will almost be twenty-two."

 

"Still too young for kids," Jackson murmered. Lydia rolled her eyes. "Besides, we're not married..."

 

"Not yet," Lydia said, and Jackson had to sigh. You had to pick your battles, and though he didn't really see himself at the husband type either, it was a better visual than him with kids. "And neither are Erica and Boyd and now they have kids and are engaged and they're happy and..."

 

"Are you not happy?" Jackson closed his eyes. He hadn't meant to voice that worry. The complicated thing was that he loved Lydia, he really did, and he wanted her to be happy.

He just didn't want to get married or have kids or anything else like that she wanted. Lydia switched gears and lied next to him in their bed, placing a hand on his chest. 

 

"Oh Jackson, I'm happy I really am," she kissed his cheek, always such an odd gesture to Jackson, it was so caring and thoughtful and Lydia was more of a take-more-than-she-gives kind of person. "I just...I want what Erica and Boyd have."

 

"I know," Jackson said. Lydia _always_ wanted what other people had. "I'm just not interested in being a father."

 

"But you'll marry me?" She asked and Jackson had to hold back a smirk. That Lydia Martin, always angling for something, always trying to get what she wants. 

 

"Eventually," Jackson said, his favorite response for when Lydia started asking for things. "But not now. Goodnight Lyds." He turned and hit the lights, settling into his pillow and under the covers and falling asleep.  Lydia lied awake staring at the ceiling in their room. She was planning...no she was plotting. It would take some time, eroding at Jackson's idea that he would be a bad parent. It would also take a little manipulation, a few white lies. But none of that really mattered.

 

Because Lydia Martin always got whatever she wanted.

**

 

So she "forgotten" to take her pill at 9AM like she always did, no big deal. So she was more interested in sex several times a week. That wasn't a big deal either, Jackson sure wasn't complaining. He hardly even noticed Lydia's ulterior motives.

 

Unfortunately, that couldn't be said for everyone.

 

"You can't TRICK Jackson into being a father, Lydia," Allison said one afternoon while she and Lydia had lunch after a day of shopping.  "I don't care how much you want a baby, that's not fair to Jackson and you know it Lydia."

 

"He just isn't sure," Lydia waved a hand. "Once he comes face to face with it, he'll see the whole picture and he'll be happy, you'll see," Allison frowned but Lydia insisted. She knew Jackson probably the best, besides maybe Danny, and so Allison shut her mouth, it wasn't her place to pry into other people's relationships.

 

"I bought baby clothes for the Twins," Lydia said, changing the subject. "If I can't buy them for myself, then I will spoil Erica's kids rotten." Their food was delivered and the waiter placed a Cobb Salad in front of her. She looked down at the plate and pushed it away. The thought of eating made her nauseous.

 

"Something wrong?" Allison asked. Lydia stared at the food for another minute before looking up at Allison with a devilish grin. "Oh good god, already?"

**

 

Danny wondered if Lydia and Jackson forgot he was in the living room. It wouldn't be the first time. They'd get into a screaming match in the middle of Jackson and Danny's bro time, and he'd just see himself out. But he wanted to stick around for this one because in all honesty, he had no clue who would win this argument.

 

She sprang it on him the second she walked into the room, in that sing-song voice she put on when she was subtly telling Jackson the mood he was supposed to be in.

 

But maybe shouting out to the house that she was pregnant was not the best way to go, because when she did, Jackson froze, and didn't move, breathe, or blink for a good couple of minutes. Danny was starting to worry that Lydia had finally broken Jackson and was wondering where they could acquire a new one when he finally saw his friend's eyes flash blue. That wasn't exactly a good sign.

 

Now there were screaming and the fight kept going in circles. "DO YOU NEVER LISTEN LYDIA? ARE YOU SO SELFISH THAT YOU DIDN'T CARE AT ALL ON WHAT I HAVE TO SAY?"

 

"I DONT SEE WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS," Lydia shouted back, rolling her eyes that Jackson was acting childish.

 

"Don't see what the...ITS A BIG DEAL LYD! IT'S ACTUALLY THE BIGGEST OF DEALS!" Jackson turned to Danny, which shocked him some and pointed to Lydia. "Tell her it's a big deal."

 

"Danny tell Jackson he's OVER-REACTING!"

 

"I'm not part of this, its all on you two," Danny held up his hands. "I'm Switzerland."

 

"I'm sick of you just trying to get whatever you want and not considering any consequences," Jackson growled, and that was always a bad sign. Danny stood up.

 

"I understand the consequences, Jackson," Lydia said, adding another eyeroll. "I know having a baby isn't a walk in the park. It takes a lot out of a person, I've seen Erica and Boyd and they have TWO." She placed her hands on her hips. "I think we can do it just fine, I don’t see what other consequences you're thinking of."

 

"How about this one..." Jackson said and he walked past her, suddenly calm and focused, grabbed his jacket off the hook, and walked out the front door. Lydia barely batted an eye lash.

 

"He'll be back in a few hours," she said confidently, and then turned to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Danny sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead.

 

He needed friends who were more emotionally stable.

**

 

Jackson wasn't back in a few hours.

 

Jackson wasn't back in a day. 

 

Jackson wasn't back after a week. 

 

And after a month Lydia's cool confidence began to thaw into legit worry. 

 

"You haven't heard from him at all?" Isaac asked Danny as he brought him a cup of coffee in the bookstore. He set his on the desk and began to unpack boxes of books, letting Danny sit on the stool and retell what had happened. 

 

"Not a word," Danny said. "And his patents haven't heard from him, and Derek is having trouble hunting him down. I thought he of all people could..."

 

"He'll show up," Isaac said. "Jackson is an ass but he isn't heartless. He wouldn't leave Lydia alone and pregnant." Sometimes Danny wasn't so sure, but Isaac always was trying to find the good in people. 

 

"She crossed a really big line," Danny said. "I almost don't blame him for running off, Jackson's always hated the idea of kids."

 

"He gets along with Anthony and Cilla just fine," Isaac said. After the boxes were unpacked he began organizing them by genre. "Oh you mean having kids of his own."

 

"You know Jackson, he's got mommy AND daddy issues," Danny drained the coffee. "He'll be back." He watched Isaac for a bit, catching the blonde yawning. "When's the last time you slept?"

 

"Anthony has an ear infection, no one has slept in the house in a week," Isaac said sleepily. 

 

"You know if you need it there's a bed at my place Isaac," Danny offered. 

 

"Yeah but you're in it," Isaac pointed out. 

 

"Hasn't bothered us before." Isaac grinned at that, but the moment was ruined with the beeping of Danny's cell phone. 

 

"Gotta go pretend I'm Jackson, Lydia is looking for me." He got up and kissed the side of Isaacs head, making the blonde blush. "See ya later."

 

"Better hope Jackson comes back, or the kid's going to be calling YOU Daddy!"

**

 

Something felt off.

 

He wasn't going to lie, Derek had felt off since Jackson decided to up and leave the pack. But it had been three full moons now and Derek was starting to worry. Out of all of them Jackson was the least controlled with his wolf-form. Adding in the lack of pack with him and how upset he was about Lydia, if Jackson hurt anyone it would be Derek's fault for turning him in the first place.

 

As much as a dick as Jackson was, Derek always had a soft spot for Jackson, maybe because he was the first wolf he turned, maybe because of what happened after Jackson's bite, or maybe because the asshole kept SURVIVING even if every odd was against him. Whatever it was, Derek wouldn't sleep easy until Jackson was back with the pack.

 

It was late, well past midnight, and the first night in weeks that the house had been quiet. Derek heard what had to have been Isaac sneaking out, and he had a guess of where the young werewolf was going. Beside him in bed, Stiles was hanging half off the bed, snoring into the pillow. Everyone was taking advantage of the quiet except Derek. So with a sigh, he slipped out of bed, tied on his shoes, and put on a jacket. He'd go for a walk, clear his head, then take better advantage of the fact the twins were starting to sleep through the night.

 

An hour later he was miles from the house, out by a pond that Derek knew was too deep in the woods to be anywhere near a hiking trail. He sat on a rock and overlooked the water, trying to organize his thoughts when a twig snapped behind him. He went from tired to alert in seconds and slipped into his beta form. Had someone followed him?

 

"Derek?" Derek kept his claws out but lowered them. He knew that voice. Out about ten feet away, someone stepped from behind a tree. Jackson looked like shit. He was covered in dirt, his shirt was torn, his hair was long and a mess. He was missing a shoe.

 

"Jackson?" Derek got up and walked over to his beta,  "What the hell..."

 

"I went for a walk." Jackson said quietly.

 

"A walk?" Jackson nodded. "To WHERE?"

 

"Tahoe," Jackson said, his voice still quiet. "And then back."

 

"You went on a 600 mile round trip WALK?" Derek said. "Did you get hit by a bus?" He gestured to his clothes. Jackson shook his head and Derek suddenly noticed how week Jackson looked, he could feel the exhaustion waving off of him. "You know you've been gone for months, right? You know Lydia is actually planning on murdering you." Derek took Jackson's arm and slung it over his shoulder, half-carrying him back to the house.

 

"I probably deserve it," Jackson said. "I'm an asshole."

 

"Took you a few years to realize that, huh?" Derek shot at him, but Jackson's head lulled on his shoulder. "Don't worry Jacks, we'll get you back and clean you up and you can tell everyone about your revelation that you're the world's biggest asshole."

 

"Thanks Derek," Jackson said, his sneer coming back in his voice. "You're the best." Derek got him in the house and dropped him on the sofa.

 

"If you're not here in the morning I'm hunting you down and bringing Lydia to finish you off." Jackson merely saluted him and then passed out under the blanket Derek lied across him.  

**

 

Jackson was beaten awake with a pillow and a lot of swearing.

 

"JACKSON TYLER WITTEMORE IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lydia screamed, even as Stiles and Erica both held her back. She kicked and screamed and struggled against their hold, a mix of anger and tears. She threw whatever she could reach at Jackson until he ducked for cover behind the sofa. Upstairs, Jackson could hear crying. 

 

"Lydia, calm down," Derek said, bravely standing in the line of fire between the couple. “You’re not supposed to be getting worked up.”

 

“Or screaming and waking up my kids,” Erica growled. 

 

“Well then find me a place where I can KILL HIM,” Lydia said, her unblinking glare set at a dead focus on Jackson. 

 

“Yard is good,” Stiles pointed over his shoulder. Lydia nodded and walked forward, grabbed Jackson by the ear, and dragged his soon to be sorry ass out to the back yard. 

 

“Lydia I can explain...” 

 

“You left me,” she wasn’t yelling, and when Jackson looked up at her, he wished she had yelled. The heartbroken disappointment on her face nearly killed him. “You walked out the door and I thought you’d come back but you didn’t. Why didn’t you come back Jackson?” 

 

“I meant to...” Jackson said honestly. “I did. I lost track of time.”

 

“For almost four months?” Lydia put her hands on her hips. “Jackson, need I remind you I’m the opposite of an idiot.”

 

“I was just walking, trying to clear my head, I ended up five hours away in Tahoe.”

 

“You could have called,” Lydia frowned. “At least told me you were alright...” Instinctively, Lydia’s hand went to her stomach and Jackson stared at it until Lydia coughed, making him continue.

 

“I didn’t want to do the whole parenting thing, I don’t think I’ll be good at it,” Jackson said. “My parents weren’t exactly role models, I don’t really know what a good dad does. And I was so mad at you Lydia.” Jackson began to pace. “You went behind my back, put yourself first, didn’t listen to me at all...”

 

“Well it’s not like you’re good at communication,” Lydia said. “If I had known you’d leave me, I wouldn’t have done it.”

 

“I don’t think that’s true,” Jackson said, stopping to face her again. “Look, I left, and I am an asshole to top all assholes, I know.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “But running off was stupid, even for me, and I’m sorry.”

 

“I knew you’d come back,” Lydia said. “I just thought something happened to you.” Jackson nodded and the two stood there in awkward silence. Finally Lydia huffed, she hated admitting she was wrong.

 

“I shouldn’t have snuck behind your back and tricked you into getting me pregnant,” Lydia sighed. “I’m sorry. But now what?”

 

“What do you mean now what?” Jackson asked. 

 

“Well, are you going to run off again?” Lydia asked, “Because he’s in there, he’s not going anywhere, and he’ll need a dad.” Jackson blinked. She reached out quickly and took his hand. “Please don’t run again, Jackson, please...” He looked at their hands, panic rising in him again. He wasn’t ready. He was going to screw up. His kid would hate him as much as he hated his own parents. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Jackson said shakily. Lydia let out a breath in relief and hugged Jackson tight. He wrapped his arms around her. Between them, the baby kicked.

**

 

“I hate you so much right now,” Danny said at his doorway when he opened the front door to find Jackson on the other side. 

 

“Dude it’s two AM and it’s raining, let me in,” Jackson said, pushing past Danny and walking into the living room. 

 

“You didn’t run away from home again did you?” Danny asked. He tied the drawstrings on his pajama pants.

 

“No I didn’t,” Jackson said, hands going through his hair. “I’m just freaking out.” Danny sighed and patted his friend on the shoulder. “Lyd’s due any minute and I’m freaking out.”

 

“I need coffee,” Danny said, heading to the kitchen Jackson on his heals. He made a pot and didn’t allow Jackson to speak until he handed him a cup. “Alright speak.”

 

“What if he hates me,” Jackson asked, frowning. 

 

“Jacks, he’s not even born yet...”

 

“But eventually he’ll hate me,” Jackson said. “Everyone hates me eventually, even you.”

 

“Yeah but I get over it,” Danny shrugged. “So does Lydia.”

 

“But what if my son doesn’t get over it,” Jackson sat on the kitchen chair and stared down at his cup. “What if he’s like me and resents me for a stupid reason and basically leaves and never talks to us again and then Lydia will kill me, she’ll actually do it and then...” Danny put a hand over his mouth.

 

“You realize you’re insane, right?” Danny said, hand still on Jackson’s mouth. “You’re not going to be THAT horrible of a dad. Sit still and shut up,” Jackson did so. Danny sat across from him. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment and remembered to be quieter. 

 

“Jackson,” Danny said directly. “You’re going to be fine. No one knows how to be a parent in the beginning, there’s no manual or anything, it’s a learning experience. Last week, Erica dressed the twins the same and mixed up which one was witch and didn’t think for three hours that one is a boy and one is a girl.” Jackson snorted at that. “And sometimes, Jackson, your kid is going to hate you. Even Stiles hated his dad sometimes and those two are like this,” he crossed his fingers. “And even YOU Jackson Wittemore, have some sort of feeling of care for your parents,” Jackson sighed. 

 

“Okay...” Jackson nodded. He wasn’t sold yet, but Danny’s calm was contagious. 

 

“And think about it dude,” Danny grinned. “You’re having a boy! You couldn’t ask for better. Someone to teach lacrosse to, mold into a miniature version of you, except less of an asshole if possible,” Danny smirked even when Jackson kicked him. 

 

“Okay okay okay,” Jackson said, holding his hands up. 

 

“Crisis adverted?” Jackson nodded and drained his coffee cup. 

 

“Yeah, I should probably get back before Lydia notices I’m gone,” he got up and placed his cup in the sink. Then he froze and tilted his ear up, listening. 

 

“What?”

 

“Dude, there’s someone in your house.” Danny blushed. 

 

“Um...yeah,” Danny said. Footsteps upstairs went down the hall from the bathroom and back to Danny’s bedroom. 

 

“Did I interrupt?” It was Jackson’s turn to be embarrassed. But Danny shook his head.

 

“No we were asleep,” Danny said.

 

“Oh you have sleep overs now and I wasn’t invited?” Jackson smirked, Danny kicked at him, pushing him toward the door. 

 

“Go home Jackson,” Danny laughed. 

 

“Do I know him?”

 

“Get out!”

 

“Is he hot? Is he good to you?”

 

“Yes and Yes. Go home or I’ll call Lydia and wake her up,” they were both laughing when they got to the door and Jackson thanked Danny again before getting in the car and driving away.

 

“What was that about?” Danny looked to the top of the stairs and saw Isaac rubbing sleepily at his face.

 

“Jackson being a drama queen,” Danny said, flipping off the lights and heading up the stairs. “We didn’t wake you did we?” 

 

“No, I just needed a glass of water, but I heard you and Jackson in the kitchen,” Isaac said. He yawned and put his head on Danny’s shoulder. Taking a breath, he smiled. “You smell like coffee.” 

 

“Can’t deal with a panicky Jackson without caffeine,” Danny chuckled. 

 

“So you’re not tired then?”

 

“Not particularly...”

 

“Good,” Isaac grinned and leaned up, kissing Danny quickly. Danny melted into the kiss, especially when Isaac pressed him up against the wall next to his bedroom door. 

 

“We should go to bed,” Isaac mumbled. 

 

“But I’m not tired...”

 

“Did I say anything about sleeping?” Danny chuckled and the two laughed and giggled, Danny backing Isaac up toward the bedroom. The second Danny hit the bed though, pulling Isaac on top of him, his cell phone rang with the special ringtone picked out for Jackson. Isaac looked down at Danny and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Tell him you can’t deal with his life right now because you’re about to have mind-blowing sex,” Isaac said, kissing and biting his neck while handing him his cell. “Then chuck the damn thing out the window.” Danny laughed and tried to keep from moaning as he answered his phone. 

 

“Jackson Wittemore please stand in my driveway so I can hit you with my ca-” He was interrupted buy fast, high-pitched talking. “Okay okay calm yourself.”

 

“What is it?” Isaac frowned.

 

“Lydia’s in labor.”

**

 

“Jackson’s son would find the most annoying time to be born,” Stiles said sleepily, walking into the waiting room with two trays of coffee. He handed cups to Danny, Isaac, Scott, Allison, and Derek before dropping into his own seat and sipping from the styrofoam cup. 

 

“Is it still dark out?” Isaac asked, holding the cup to his face, assuming he could just breathe in the coffee fumes to wake him up. 

 

“Yup,” Derek didn’t even bother with the coffee, dropping his head to Stiles’ shoulder. “Sunrise isn’t for another two hours.”

 

“Is the baby even close?” Danny asked. “When we waited for Erica it took her almost all day.”

 

“If Lydia wants that baby out now, he’s getting out now,” Allison said. “Lydia gets what she wants.” There was a collective nod.

 

Everyone’s heads shot up an hour later when Jackson came running out to them and without a word he hugged Danny and started to cry. Stiles and Scott exchanged looks of extreme concern. 

 

“Ten seconds into being a dad and the guy’s already cracked,” Stiles muttered. Allison pinched him and he yelped. 

**

 

Jackson sat in the nursery of the hospital. The rest of the pack was with Lydia, who just woke up, and Jackson slipped out to go look at his son through the nursery window. The nurse on duty waved him inside and when they matched up his hospital bracelet to his son’s, she sat him in a rocking chair and gave him a crash course in baby-holding. 

 

His son’s bold blue eyes looked up at him, blinking curiously. “Hey JT,” Jackson said, a lump in his throat. Jackson Tyler Wittemore, Junior. Jackson hadn’t wanted to name his son after himself, but the initials as a nickname had an interesting ring to them. And as always, Lydia had wanted it, so the kid was stuck with it. The nurse had said that Jackson should talk, get the baby to know his voice. But what do you say to an infant? “I...” he paused, breathed. “I’m your dad.”

 

How was this suddenly easier? How was it that all the sudden, since he saw this tiny thing for the first time, he could see himself being a father?

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing, and neither does your mom, but she’s better at looking like she has a clue,” Jackson said. “But...I’m going to do my best, okay? I’m going to screw up sometimes though, so you’re going to have to bear with me.

 

“I did something stupid before you were born,” Jackson said, rocking in the chair quietly. “I ran away. I was scared and I left and I didn’t intend on coming back.” He frowned, closed his eyes. “I’m never going to do that again, okay? You’ll always have me, whenever you need me, I promise.” JT cooed at that and cuddled into Jackson’s chest. Jackson tightened the blanket around the infant and held him close, rocking back and forth, his mind racing.

 

Maybe this was another chance, god knows why he keeps getting chances, since he keeps screwing it up. But this could be his chance to take more responsibility in his life... “Man-up” as his dad would probably put it. He needed to be less reckless with the werewolf powers. He needed to have a real job so he could provide for his family. He should probably marry Lydia, not just because of JT, but because he loved her, he’s always loved her. He’d figure everything out. It was all going to be okay. They would all get through this. 

 

For the first time in nine months, Jackson smiled. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter comes up next Friday! Comment and Kudos if you enjoyed it and want more :)


	3. Harper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you going to do?" Jackson asked as they left Deaton's. "Hold her up to Allison when you get home and say 'Look what I found! Can we keep it?'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about a year and a half after JT is born

Allison sat on the floor in the Hale House living room, writing flash cards for her upcoming French final while simultaneously babysitting the twins. Cilla sat quietly on the sofa, a book with noise-making buttons in her lap, giggling at the different animal sounds it made when she pushed the button. Anthony wasn’t as calm as his sister however, and Allison had to get up a number of times already to keep the teething two year old from chewing on the coffee table. 

 

Allison sighed. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy watching Anthony and Cilla. Compared to the  one time she and Scott babysat JT and almost leveled Lydia and Jackson’s house, the twins were a walk in the park. It was just hard having kids running around when she was studying. At least she got to give these ones back to Erica and Boyd when they came home. 

 

“Grrrrr....” Allison rolled her eyes and looked up. 

 

“Anthony don’t make me come over there,” Allison said sternly, but the boy kept growling. Even Cilla, who Allison long ago determined to be “the good one” was growling at the window.”What the hell...” She stood up to investigate, but there was suddenly a banging  at the door and Allison jumped. 

 

“Coming!” she called, herding the twins into their play pen. The banging continued. “I said I’m coming! Stiles if you forgot your key again...” She opened the front door and almost screamed. A man stood there, bleeding, clearly he had just been attacked judging by the scratches across his face. 

 

“Is this...” he asked with labored breathing. “The Hale Pack?” Allison didn’t have an opportunity to respond though, because he passed out right there, collapsing to the floor at her feet. She gasped and dropped to her knees, one hand checking the man’s pulse, the other going to her phone. 

 

“Scott?” her voice was shaking. In the living room, the twins were crying. “Come to the house, now.” 

**

 

“He’s week,” Derek said two hours later. “Scott and Deaton are doing the best they can, but it’s not looking like he’ll make it.” He sat on the counter in the Animal Clinic waiting room. He looked tired and Stiles reached out, putting a hand on his knee. 

 

“Do you know him?” Jackson asked. Allison looked to her left and noticed a streak of what was most likely baby food by his ear. She reached up to wipe it away, but caught Boyd’s eye, saw him shake his head with a small smirk. Allison dropped her hand, her fingers going back to the anxious habit she picked up of twisting the ring on her finger. 

 

“They’re a pack of abandoned Betas,” Derek said. “They’re small. I met them last year when they made their way through Beacon Hills. Malcolm here was their leader of sorts, there were two other men, a woman, and a baby, maybe a year older then the twins?” 

 

“We should find them,” Isaac said. “What if the others are hurt too? Malcolm was clearly coming for help...” He was interrupted when everyone looked up and Scott came out of Deaton’s office. His eyes were downcast, there was blood on his shirt collar, he had shoved shaking hands into his pockets.

 

“He didn’t make it,” Scott said quietly, moving to stand between Isaac and Allison. Allison put her hand through her fiancé's hair and kissed his temple. 

 

“I agree with Isaac,” Boyd said. “What if whatever attacked Malcolm and his pack comes for us?” Derek got up and began to pace. In the years of being their alpha, Derek had grown better at decision making, and he had a process of going through every what-if until he settled on a plan. 

 

“Why would someone attack them though? Maybe it was isolated,” Stiles said as Derek paced. “And if it was and we went after them, we’d be causing trouble for no reason.” 

 

Allison finally spoke up. “I think we should at least try and find the rest of Malcolm’s pack,” everyone turned to look at her. “They don’t know he’s dead.Think of how we would feel if one of us went to get help and never came back...” 

 

“Derek do you know where they were going to settle? If they had a baby with them they wouldn’t be traveling much, right?” 

 

“It’s about twenty minutes outside of Beacon Hills...” Derek said. 

 

“I want to go,” Scott said. “I watched Malcolm die, if we’re going there to find his pack, I want to help deliver the bad news.” Derek nodded.

 

“Fine. Scott and I will go to the next town, find the rest of the pack...” Derek started.

 

“What if whatever attacked Malcolm comes after you?” Stiles said quickly.

 

“Yeah, I should come too,” Isaac said. 

 

“Me too,” Jackson added.

 

“We’re in,” Erica and Boyd said together. Derek held up a hand. 

 

“Fine!” He rolled his eyes. “Jackson and Isaac, you two can come,” Erica and Boyd were about to protest. “And only one of you. If something were to happen...” he didn’t have to finish. Ever since the twins and JT were born, Derek had been exceptionally cautious. He didn’t want to make the decision that would make the kids lose a parent. “Whoever stays is in charge until we get back.” 

 

“We’re going now?” Scott looked up.

 

“I’m sorry, was now not a good time,” Derek scowled. Jackson, Scott, Isaac, and Erica quickly moved to get ready. 

 

“Hey,” Allison pulled Scott’s arm, he stumbled back to her. “Are you okay?” Scott nodded quickly. “You know I don’t need to be a werewolf to know you’re lying.”

 

“I’m shaken up,” Scott admitted. “But I’ll be alright, I swear,” he kissed her cheek. “I love you, we’ll be back soon.” 

 

“Love you too,” Allison said, waving with Stiles and Boyd until Derek’s car was out of sight.

**

 

“Do all werewolves live in the forrest?” Jackson asked as they piled out of Derek’s car and looked around. The woods here in Hope Springs were denser then the ones they were familiar to. Derek had parked in a clearing and directed the group to walk north. After about fifteen minutes, Erica froze and everyone followed suit.

 

“Blood, do you smell it?” The boys tilted their heads. Scott noticed the thick scent of copper in the air and cringed. Maybe he shouldn’t have come, he had dealt with too much blood today. “Lots of it.”

 

“Lets keep going, listen for movement that isn’t us.” They nodded at Derek’s command and kept up with the path, following the scent of blood. 

 

They came up on a house. Nothing as grand as Derek’s house, but a small cottage a few miles off of the main path. The scent of blood was strongest here and after some debating, Isaac made the first move to enter the house. 

 

It was a massacre, anyone could tell just from walking into the entry way. Blood spattered all four walls and bloodied handprints and shoe prints climbed up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, a man, maybe about Scott’s age, lied dead, his throat slashed, his blue eyes wide open and unmoving. 

 

“Is anyone here!” Derek called out, but there wasn’t a sound. Next to him, Scott heard Jackson swallow hard. “Split up, there should be two more and a child.” Derek headed up the stairs with Erica. Isaac went left toward the kitchen and Jackson went right. Scott saw a door for the basement and took a deep breath. He really hoped he didn’t find a dead little kid down there.

 

It was dark, not that he had a problem seeing, but the lightbulb that dangled from the roof was broken. Shattered glass littered the ground and every step Scott took was followed by a crunch. “Hello!” he called out. “Is anyone alive down here?” It wasn’t like anyone dead was going to respond. 

 

He was about to turn and leave when a flash of blue caught his eye and he turned back, facing a cabinet on the far end of the basement. He closed his eyes and listened and noticed the quick heartbeat that was thudding along with his. “Hello?” Scott offered, his claws sliding out as he made his way toward the cabinet. “Who’s there? I’m not going to hurt you...” He reached out and opened the cabinet door. 

 

Hiding behind a row of snow jackets sat a little girl with messy blonde hair and shocking purple eyes. Scott immediately retracted his claws and crouched down to the little girl’s height, thankful that she was alive. She was shaking, a white knuckle grip on one of the coats, and her eyes kept shifting to a beta-blue. “Hey there, don’t be scared,” Scott said softly. “I came to help, my name is Scott...what’s yours?” She didn’t speak though, just stared, unblinking at Scott. “You want to come out of there?” he asked. She shook her head. “I promise I’m one of the good guys...Malcolm sent me...” Her eyes flashed at the name, but she didn’t move. Scott pulled out his phone and texted the others upstairs. 

 

_Found the little girl. Alive. Has anyone seen..._

 

He couldn’t finish the message because the little girl let out the most blood curdling scream Scott had ever heard and he turned just in time to see something big and dark with red eyes charging at him. He dropped his phone and changed form, ready for when the other werewolf attacked him. They fought. The beast threw Scott into a wall, Scott slashed at his face, blood dripped onto the floor. Never once did he get out from between the beast and the little girl. Soon enough, he’d made enough noise, and the rest of the pack came running down the stairs. With five against one, it was easy to overcome the werewolf, and when Derek hauled him out the window, he ran off into the woods.

 

“Safe to say that’s what killed everyone upstairs,” Isaac said. “I found the other man in the kitchen, throat clawed.” 

 

“And I found the woman in the main bedroom, same thing...” Erica frowned.

 

“Guys!” Scott waved his arms and turned back to the cabinet. The little girl peaked her head out and looked at the group fearfully. Erica made a move toward her, but she screamed again. Her eyes locked on Scott, who stepped forward and took another step when she didn’t freak out. When he stood in front of her he reached out and took her hand before lifting her into his arms.

 

“Her name is Harper,” Jackson said. “I saw it on one of the photos in the living room.”

 

“Harper are you hurt?” Scott asked. She shook her head.

 

“Lets get out of here,” Derek said. “Before whatever killed her pack comes back for her...”

 

“Derek!” Scott yelled. Harper’s eyes were wide and tearful. “What do we do? We cant leave her here.” Harper squeezed his shirt in her tiny fists.

 

“Let’s bring her to Deaton...make sure she isn’t hurt,” Derek said. “We’ll figure out what to do from there.” The climbed up the stairs, but before reaching the top, Jackson turned and removed his jacket, wrapping it around Harper and Scott, covering her face.

 

“Don’t want her to see...” Jackson mumbled, pointing toward the door. Scott nodded, felt Harper press her face into Scott’s neck. Scott smiled in thanks and they hurried out of the cottage and piled into the car. Harper stayed curled into Scott’s lap the whole way home, and Scott suddenly realized from the dampness in his shirt was from the little girl silently crying.

**

 

Harper wouldn’t let anyone except Scott near her. Apparently seeing him attack the beast that killed the rest of her pack had gained her trust. She screamed when Deaton went near her and the veterinarian had to tell Scott what to do from the other side of the room to keep her calm. 

 

Out in the waiting room, the rest of the group tried to figure out what to do about the beast and about Harper. “It didn’t kill her before,” Jackson said. “It let her live.”

 

“Only because she was hiding,” Isaac said. “It only came out of hiding after Scott found her and if he had moved away from her, it wouldn’t have attacked him at all.”

 

“What do you want us to do Isaac? Hand her over to the damn thing?” Erica glared. “Oh sorry for borrowing your lunch buddy, here you go!” Isaac and Derek shared a look. “Oh my god.”

 

“I’m not saying tie a steak to the kid and send her into the woods,” Isaac said, throwing his hands up. 

 

“We’re saying she could be dangerous to our pack’s survival,” Derek said. “What if the thing that killed Malcolm and his packs came here after her?” He looked at Erica. “What if he came into the house while everyone was home? While the twins were home? It’s not going to have mercy because their kids, we learned that today.” 

 

“But it may not have anything to do with us, you said it yourself, it was most likely something between packs,” Erica’s lip pouted a little. Derek knew which buttons to push with her and the twin were always a way for her to see Derek’s perspective on things. 

 

“But now we’re involved!” Derek said. “We went to the house, we took the kid out of there...” Jackson let out a huff and the others turned to look at him. “What?”

 

“I’m just thinking...” he said. “If someone or something killed my pack, offed me and Lydia and somehow JT survived,” he shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’d want whoever found my son to do anything they could to keep him safe.” 

 

“I get that, I really do Jackson,” Isaac said. “but what if the beast goes after Harper, keeps after her the rest of her life?”

 

“Then we’ll protect her,” they looked up, seeing for the second time that day Scott emerge from Deaton’s office, this time holding a sleeping Harper in his arms. Even in sleep, she had a clawed grip on Scott’s shirt. 

 

“Scott...”

 

“We can’t turn her away, Derek,” Scott said. “And it’s not like there’s an orphanage for werewolves or something, is there?”

 

“There actually is,” Isaac spoke up. “I looked into it when I was...between families...” Scott nodded.

 

“Then we’ll look into it,” Scott said. “Later, but right now, it’s midnight, and I’m not leaving her anywhere where she’ll be anymore scared or alone than she already is...” Harper squirmed in Scott’s arms. The group turned toward Derek who was rubbing his forehead in frustration. 

 

“Fine,” he said. “But tomorrow, we’re all dealing with this, okay?” The group nodded. “Where are you going to take her Scott?”

 

“Home?” They began walking out the door of the clinic. 

 

“Yeah that should go smoothly,” Erica pointed out. “Hey Allison look what I found! Can we keep her?” Scott shot daggers at her with a very practiced Derek-like glare. 

**

 

“Scott what the...” Allison was reading in the living room of their small apartment when Scott walked in carrying Harper who was still miraculously asleep. 

 

“I’ll explain everything once I can put her down and settle her in for the night?” Scott said pleadingly and Allison sighed but jumped up and went to the closet, getting blankets to make Harper a make-shift bed on the couch. Once she was settled, curled into a ball under the blankets, Scott sat with Allison in the kitchen and explained what had happened. 

 

“She was just so alone Allison,” Scott said, tracing the rim of his coffee cup. “And she was so scared and she only trusted me, I didn’t know what to do...” 

 

“I think you did the right thing,” Allison said, her free hand holding Scott’s. “I do, I think bringing her here tonight was the right choice.”

 

“But...”

 

“But...she’s three Scott,” Allison said. “She’s a kid, it’s not like you brought home a puppy...we can’t keep her...”

 

“I know, and that’s not really my intention,” Scott said honestly. “But it’s something like Jackson said. We found her, and she has no one else, and I feel like it’s my responsibility to make sure she’s safe and...” he was cut off by a scream and he and Allison both jumped up.

 

“Help!” Scott ran out of the kitchen and found Harper thrashing around in the blankets. “Help!” She screamed, the high-pitched tone ringing in Scott’s ears as he sat on the couch and held her close. 

 

“Shh Harper, it’s okay, I’m right here,” Scott said. She kept thrashing and Scott held her tighter. “It’s okay, it’s me, Harper. It’s Scott, wake up, it’s just a nightmare.” Bright amethyst eyes snapped open, flashing blue only once before she started to settle down and cry into Scott’s chest. 

 

“Oh...” Allison frowned, her hand rubbing Harper’s back. “It’s okay sweetie, you’re safe,” Harper turned to look at Allison and then up at Scott, silently asking if Allison was okay. 

 

“This is Allison, she’s nice I promise,” Scott said. Harper seemed to accept it and let Allison continue rubbing her back. “Did you have a nightmare?” she nodded, curling more into Scott’s grasp. 

 

“The monster ate my mommy,” she whispered quietly. Scott and Allison shared a look. “Is it going to eat me too?” She asked, her lips quivering as more tears welled up in her eyes.

 

“No,” Scott promised. “Harper nothing is going to happen to you okay? I promise, you’re going to be safe.” Scott said. “I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Harper sniffled. Relaxing more against Scott and Allison. After some time, they finally got Harper to go to sleep. 

 

“There’s a...an orphanage for werewolves I guess,” Scott said quietly. “About an hour away, according to Isaac.”

 

“You’re just going to drop her off there?” Allison asked.

 

“I can’t keep her Allison,” Scott said sadly. “Do you have a better plan?” Allison frowned, but shook her head, curling into Scott’s other side and lying her head on his shoulder.

 

“I’ll go with you tomorrow,” she said. “Everything will get sorted out I’m sure.” She kissed  his temple and then rested her eyes, quickly falling asleep along with Scott and Harper.

**

 

Scott drove while Harper and Allison sat in the back seat. It was a long drive to the orphanage, and Scott’s stomach was in knots. 

 

“What’s gonna happen when I get there,” Harper asked quietly, her words mumbled together. 

 

“Well...” Allison started. “You’ll live there for a while, and then another family will come one day and they’ll want to be your new family.” Harper was smart for a three year old, she nodded at what Allison said. 

 

“My mommy and daddy...they’re not coming?” Allison frowned and shook her head.

 

“No, they can’t,” she said. Up front, Scott reached back and patted Allison’s knee gently. It had been a little more than six years since Allison’s mother died, but Scott knew it still haunted her. Scott turned off the main road and pulled into the driveway of “Lunar Childhood Homes.”

 

“This is it,” Scott said. He parked and got out, lifting Harper in his arms. 

 

“Hello!” An elderly man stood at the front door, walking over with his cane. “You must be Scott? I’m Ronald, we spoke on the phone.” Scott shook his hand. “Lets get you all inside, see what we can do...”

 

Scott spent an hour retelling his story of what happened to Harper’s pack. Ronald nodded and listened, but he kept looking anxiously at the little girl in the corner of the room, coloring in a coloring book. 

 

“Is something wrong?” Allison finally asked, frowning. Ronald jumped. 

 

“What do you mean?” he asked innocently. 

 

“I mean you keep looking at her like she’s going to sprout a second head,” Allison said sharply. 

 

“I know I know it’s just...” Ronald tapped their fingers. “I’m worried about Harper’s being here being dangerous to the other children. What with...” He dropped his voice to a whisper, “ _the beast_ and all.” Just then another person, an older woman, walked in with a tea tray and set it down on the table. “This is my wife, Sandra. She doesn’t know a lot of English I’m sorry,” Ronald introduced them. “Sandra they’re dropping off this little girl...” The woman looked over to the corner of the room and Harper looked up, blinking. Suddenly her features got dark and Scott moved to stand between Harper and the old woman. “ _Raus aus hier schrecklich kind_!” She screamed, shooing at Harper as if she were a rat. “Out out!”

 

“Sandra!” Ronald pulled his wife back. “I’m so sorry I don’t know why she’s so angry...” Allison picked up Harper who was shaking in fear. 

 

“ _Verflucht!”_ Sandra yelled, pointing at Harper. Ronald dragged the crazy old woman out of the office.

 

“Scott,” Allison grabbed his arm when they were alone. “We can’t leave her...”

 

“Let’s get out of here,” Scott said. “Before those crazy people come back.”

**

 

This time, Allison drove as Scott calmed Harper down. “What are we going to do Scott?” Allison asked. 

 

“We?” He raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Yes we, I’m marrying you, meaning I’m signing up for the stupid trouble you get yourself into.” Scott smiled at her in the rearview mirror and she shook her head. Scott sighed and looked down at Harper, her head in his lap, sleeping as he ran fingers through her hair. “Scott...one of the things I love about you is how you always need to do the right thing.”

 

“Allison...she’s not a puppy that I found and brought to the clinic, she’s a little girl,” Scott said, but he couldn’t deny that he was getting attached to Harper rather quickly. 

 

“That you found and brought to the clinic,” Allison added with a smirk. “Maybe it was fate that you found her...”

 

“There’s no such thing as fate,” Scott said, but there was a little smile attached.

 

“There’s no such thing as werewolves,” Allison shot back. Scott grinned and shook his head. 

 

“My mom is going to kill me,” Scott said. Allison laughed. “So is your dad.”

 

“I’ll tell them both if you opt to tell Derek,” Scott groaned in the back seat and Allison laughed again. 

 

“Are you sure Allison?” Allison pulled the car over on the side of the highway. She turned around and looked in the back seat, ran her thumb over Harper’s sleeping face. 

 

“Never been more sure about anything,” she said. Scott let out a breath and beamed, leaning over and kissing her. 

 

“Where’re we?” Harper said sleepily, rubbing at her eyes. Allison started the car again and pulled back onto the highway. 

 

“Hey Harper?” Scott shook her shoulder a little. She blinked up at him. “Would you like to live with me and Allison?”

 

“Lika sweepover?” Harper asked. 

 

“Like your new house,” Scott said. “And you could live with us.”

 

“Forever?” Scott nodded. “Okay. You and Allison are nicer than that scary lady.” Scott laughed.

 

“I’m glad,” Scott said.

 

“Does this mean you and Allison are my new mommy and daddy?” Scott looked up at Allison. “Cause I miss my mommy and daddy, but I like you guys too...”

 

“If you want us to be,” Scott said, Harper thought long and hard before curling up again in Scott’s lap. 

 

“Okay,” she said. Allison grinned as she took the exit for Beacon Hills. “Do I hafta sleep on the couch still?”

**

 

“Oh god what did you do?” Melissa said as Scott knocked on the front door of the house he grew up in. 

 

“What makes you think I’m in trouble already? I didn’t even say ‘hi mom’ yet...” Scott threw his hands up. 

 

“Because you wanted to prolong being in trouble enough that you used the front door instead of coming in through the kitchen like normal,” Melissa tapped her foot. “So spill Scott.”

 

“Um...” Scott took his mothers hand and pulled her into the front yard. Allison was sitting on the trunk of Scott’s car. Harper was running in circles on the grass, her arms outstretched, playing a game of pretend that was only in her mind. 

 

“Scott, I know you moved out, but I think I would have noticed if you and Allison had a toddler...” Melissa turned and put her hands on her hips. “What did you do?” Scott sat his mother down on the front steps and explained the story. In the middle, Melissa actually had to stop him, because she was going to cry.

 

“Scott you know...”

 

“I know she’s a human and not a puppy but she doesn’t have anyone, Mom,” Scott said. “Just me and Allison.” Harper finished her game of pretend and came running over to Scott. 

 

“Scott come and play,” Harper said, her amethyst eyes sparkling. Scott lifted her up and put her on his hip. 

 

“In one minute, I want you to meet my mom, can you say hi?” Some kids would suddenly get shy, but not Harper. She reached out to the unfamiliar face and grinned. 

 

“Hi!” She smiled. “I am Harper I am three.”

 

“Hi...” Melissa said, she shook Harper’s hand. “It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Melissa.”

 

“You’re Scott’s Mommy?” Melissa nodded. Harper grinned and whispered something into Scott’s ear. He laughed and put her down. Harper ran off onto the grass again, doing a summersault. 

 

“What did she say?” Allison asked. 

 

“She said Mom is very pretty,” Scott said. Melissa threw her head back and laughed.

**

 

“Hey Dad, how’s the trip?” Allison said on the phone as she paced in the apartment. She twirled her hair absently as she talked, a nervous habit she didn’t realize she had. Scott was cleaning out the small office in the apartment, which was really a storage space for all his and Allison’s crap. An Ikea bed was being put together, and Harper abandoned “helping” Scott to follow Allison around the living room, mimicking her and giggling when Scott winked at her. 

 

“Yeah um...funny story... _no I didn’t break up with Scott!_ ” Allison rolled her eyes and flopped onto the couch. 

 

“Hey!” Scott shouted. Allison stuck her tongue out at him. Harper did the same. 

 

“Dad I’m going to put you on video okay?” Allison pulled the phone away and hit a button. While waiting for it to connect, Harper climbed into her lap. 

 

“ _Okay Allison what is...who’s that?”_

 

“I’m Harper I’m three,” Harper giggled. “Allison said she can be my new mommy, who’s that?” she pointed at the screen and looked up at Allison, who was nervously biting her lip. 

 

“That’s my Dad,” Allison said.

 

“Does he live in the phone?”

 

“ _No,”_ Chris said. “ _I live down the street from Allison._ ”

 

“Dad, theres a story that goes with this...”

 

“ _I would hope so..._ ”

 

“A Monster ated my mommy and daddy, and then Scott saved me, and then there was a mean lady and she yelled at me so I live here now.” Everyone blinked at the little girl in Allison’s lap. Even Chris through FaceTime. 

 

“Harper, come here for a minute,” Scott said. “I need your help.” Harper wiggled off of Allison’s lap and ran over to Scott. Allison sighed and turned back to Chris. 

 

“So....Surprise!” 

 

“ _Allison_ ,” Chris started. 

 

“I know I know but...” Allison sighed. “I mean Scott and I wanted kids eventually right? Of course we figured after we got married but...”

 

“ _I’m not mad,_ ” Chris cut her off. “ _Surprised, but not mad._ ”

 

“Would you be mad if I continued and said that your new granddaughter is a werewolf?”

 

“ _Allison_!”

**

 

Two weeks in to becoming instant parents, Scott and Allison finally reached their first obstacle.

 

Scott and Allison stood in almost horror as Harper lied face down on the living room floor, kicking her feet and banging her fists on the ground. 

 

And screaming, there was lots of screaming.

 

“I DONT WANT TO GO TO UNCLE STILES’ HOUSE!” Harper screeched.

 

“Harper,” Allison looked to Scott, but he was covering his ears and whimpering. Apparently a werewolf weakness were the screams of a small child. Allison walked over and tried to lift her up. Harper lashed out though and scratched Allison’s arm. “Oh shit,” Allison swore, jumping up. “Scott, help.”

 

Scott braved the screaming to sit down on floor and sit Harper up. “Harper, stop crying and look at me,” she squirmed a little. “Look,” He pointed at Allison. “You hurt her, do you see that?”

 

“Scott its not...”

 

“No, this is important,” Scott said. He turned back to Harper. “Honey you cant lash out at people like that, especially because you can really hurt someone, like Allison. What would have happened if you bit her, huh?”

 

“Werewolf bites aren’t lethal until...” Scott held up a hand.

 

“Harper you need to promise me you’ll never do something like that again, okay?”

 

“I...I pro...promise,” she hiccuped. Harper jumped up and ran to Allison, hugging her legs. “I’m sorry Mommy,” Harper cried softly. Allison, who took time to wrap a towel around her arm while Scott handled the tantrum, lifted Harper up and kissed her face. 

 

“It’s okay sweetie,” she said, hugging her. “Now, why were you screaming?”

 

“I dont want to go to Uncle Stiles’ house.” 

 

“Why? You like Uncle Stiles, and we have to go to school and work,” Scott said, patting her hair.

 

“What if you don’t come back?” Harper whimpered a little.

 

“Oh Harper,” Scott kissed the top of her head. “We’re coming back, everything will be okay.”

 

“What about the monster?”

 

“Harper,” Scott looked her straight in the eye. “I’m never ever ever going to let anything bad happen to you, or to Allison, or to anyone else we care about, okay? I promise.”

 

“Okay Daddy,” Harper sniffed. 

 

“Will you go to Uncle Stiles’ house now?” Harper nodded. “And no more temper tantrums?” She nodded again. “Good, let’s roll.” And the little and slightly thrown together McCall family hurried out of the apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter comes up next Monday! Comment and Kudos if you enjoyed it and want more :)


	4. Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your contractions are three minutes apart,” Stiles said. He was figuring if his husband and the rest of the pack were waiting for a heroic time to save them, it was coming up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about 10 months after Scott finds Harper, and then 9 months after the wedding. (You'll see, there's a time jump). Also, it happens simultaneously with Chapter 5, which will be posted on Friday.

“Lydia will ACTUALLY murder you if you throw up at her wedding,” Allison whispered behind her bouquet as they sat together during the wedding. Erica and Allison were both wearing matching periwinkle strapless dresses, holding bouquets of white roses. Needless to say, Lydia’s wedding was nothing short of extravagant, even in this little church in Beacon Hills. 

 

“I can’t help feeling nauseous,” Erica said. “It must be all the flowers or something, maybe I have allergies?”

 

“You’re a werewolf...” Allison pointed out. “You don’t get sick. When’s the last time you felt sick, honestly?” Erica shrugged and laid her flowers in her lap. She looked up at Lydia and Jackson. The fact that Jackson was actually smiling was always a good sign. Lydia had still felt guilty for tricking him into becoming a father, so she promised to wait until he was ready to marry her. She looked over at the groomsmen side of the alter and let out a small giggle. JT, all dressed in his tux and matching tie, was bouncing on Danny’s lap excitedly. Every once and a while, the three year old would lean across Danny to the other groomsmen, and pull Derek’s ear when he was dozing off. Derek woke with a jolt the most recent time and it got him a few strange looks. 

 

Down in the pews Scott and Boyd were left to keep the twins and Harper quiet. They were doing surprisingly well, better than Allison’s wedding anyway. That had been a nightmare. Note: Werebabies and Hunters should not be in the same room together. 

 

Suddenly, Lydia did her infamous squeal of delight and latched herself onto Jackson, kissing him soundly. Erica sighed as she clapped. Thank god it was over, she needed to get out of this church. 

 

JT followed his now finally married parents out of the church. Danny walked over and offered Allison his arm and Derek did the same for Erica. “I can’t believe Jackson asked you to be in his wedding,” Erica said to Derek for maybe the hundredth time. 

 

“They keep saying it’s an honor, I thought it was a punishment...” Derek mumbled. Erica laughed. She stood up and immediately regretted it, grabbing Derek’s arm tight. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Room’s spinning,” she said, “Just get me out of here, okay?” Derek nodded and they quickly, before anyone would notice, hurried down the aisle. 

 

A few minutes later, Derek came back to find Boyd. “Erica needs you,” he said. 

 

“Is she okay?” Boyd stood up quickly. “She didn’t look alright during the wedding...” 

 

“She’s in the restroom in the back of the church, she says she’s dizzy,” Derek said. “Stiles and I will watch the twins, call if you need anything...” Boyd was already hurrying down the aisle and Derek was staring down at two sets of eyes staring up at him. 

 

“Hi Uncle Derek,” the four year olds said together, grinning evilly. Derek sighed. The things he did for his pack. Stiles was right, those two could be straight out of a horror movie.

 

“Come on you two lets find Uncle Stiles,” Derek said, taking both their hands and quickly going to search for his husband. 

 

Erica’s bridesmaid dress was hanging over the door in the bathroom as she sat on the cool tile in her bra and underwear. The sickness had stopped for now, but she thought she’d just sit there and breath for a while. There was a knock on the door, interrupting her thoughts.

 

“Someone’s in here,” she called out.

 

“Erica, baby? It’s me...” Erica reached over and unlocked the door for Boyd. He walked in, re-locked the door, and sat down next to her. “Are you feeling any better?” Erica nodded. 

 

“Yeah, it just hit me all of the sudden, that’s so weird, I’ve never felt sick before, not since I was fifteen anyway...” 

 

“Or that time you were pregnant with the twins,” Boyd pointed out. “Remember, you took over the only working bathroom in the house and refused to let anyone near it?” Erica laughed at the memory, but cut it short. “What?”

 

“Shh,” she warned, counting on her fingers. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Math, what’s the date today? The seventh?” Boyd nodded. “Thought so, come on, up up, help me into this dress, we need to make a pit stop before the reception.”

 

“Why?” Boyd asked, zipping up her dress. 

 

“I’m three weeks late.”

**

 

Erica seemed a lot healthier and happier when she and Boyd finally made it to the reception. Anthony and Cilla came running over and leapt into their parents’ arms. “Mommy! Daddy! look what Uncle Isaac showed us!” They both looked at each other, nodded, and then crossed their eyes, sticking out their tongues at the same time. 

 

“We should really sign these kids up to star in horror movies,” Boyd said, kissing Cilla’s head. 

 

“Mommy are you okay? Uncle Derek said you had a tummy ache,” Anthony asked, resting his head on Erica’s shoulder. He was such a momma’s boy. 

 

“I’m doing a lot better,” Erica said. “Go on and play with JT and Harper, okay?” The twins nodded and when put down, ran off, running between the legs of people dancing. Danny almost tripped over Anthony, if it wasn’t for Isaac holding him up. Erica waved at them before going to sit down. 

 

“They know they’re in love right?” Allison asked as Erica and Boyd sat next to them at their table. 

 

“Who? Jackson and Lydia?” Stiles asked. Allison rolled her eyes. 

 

“No you idiot,” Erica laughed. “Isaac and Danny.”

 

“They’re together?” Stiles asked, dropping his fork. 

 

“Wow even _Derek_ knew that, and he didn’t even realize YOU were dating for pretty much a year.” Boyd smirked. Stiles rolled his eyes. “To answer your question, I think they actually beat Jackson and Lydia to the alter.”

 

“Isaac would have said something,” Erica said, shocked. Boyd shrugged. “What makes you think that?”

 

“They went on that trip after Christmas, Isaac came back all giddy, he never sleeps at the house...” The group collectively got to thinking. Scott came over and sat down between Stiles and Allison. 

 

“Where’s Harper?” Allison asked. 

 

“Oh this other couple really wanted a kid so I traded her for a hundred bucks,” Scott said, rolling his eyes. “Really Allison, she’s with Derek. I think Stiles has a little competition going on to be honest.” They looked over to the edge of the dance floor where Derek was trying his best to not be annoyed as Harper stood on his toes. When the song ended she curtsied and ran off and Derek hurried to the table of snickering pack. 

 

“Shut up,” he mumbled. 

 

“Oh it was precious,” Stiles teased, kissing Derek’s cheek. Derek rolled his eyes. 

 

“Are you feeling any better Erica?” Derek asked, changing the subject. Erica grinned and looked over at Boyd next to her. 

 

“Lots actually.”

 

“What was it? Do Werewolves get the flu?” Allison asked. “Cause I thought you were going to pass out on me there...”

 

“No it’s not the flu,” Erica said excitedly. It was such a change. The first time she found out she was pregnant, she was so scared and worried and upset. Now it was the exact opposite. “I’m pregnant!”

**

 

“Stiles, I’m actually starving,” Erica complained from the font desk of the book shop. 

 

“Me too,” Isaac said. “Hurry up, Derek’s cooking dinner, so it’ll actually be good!”

 

“You don’t need to stop at home?” Stiles asked, shrugging on his coat. Isaac shook his head. 

 

“No Danny’s already there,” he said, checking his phone. 

 

“Okay now did I alphabetize the...” 

 

“STILES!”

 

“Okay okay,” Stiles helped Erica up and together, the three of them headed toward the Jeep. Before Stiles could grab his keys however, all hell broke loose. 

 

They were ambushed, six against three. Stiles screamed out before his body was thrown against the Jeep, a cloth was pressed over his mouth and nose, and he blacked out. 

 

It took three to take Isaac down. Initially he stepped in to protect Erica, but once Stiles was unconscious, the third attacker took out a needle and jammed it into Isaac’s shoulder. He howled in pain and collapsed next to Stiles. They then turned to advance on Erica, the needle raised. 

 

“No please,” she cried, her hand on her stomach. The man holding the needle looked at it and then at Erica. He put the needle in his left hand and then raised his right, giving Erica a right hook and knocking her out cold. 

**

 

“Daddy, where’s Mommy?” Anthony asked as Boyd washed the twins hands for dinner. 

 

“At work, she’ll be home soon,” Boyd said. But that had been his response for the last hour. “Come on, dinner, hup-to.” The twins hurried from the sink and sat at the table. Derek was pacing in the hallway. 

 

“Stiles, it’s Derek,” he said, obviously leaving what was probably his third or fourth message. “Look it’s late and we haven’t heard from any of you. You said you’d be home two hours ago...” Danny was drumming his fingers on the kitchen table, practically staring at his phone. 

 

“Knowing Stiles, he’s probably making them re-stock all the shelves,” Lydia said, sitting next to Danny and patting his back. “I’m sure they’re fine.”

 

“Someone would have called,” Scott said. “I’m just going to drive by the bookstore..” He jumped up to put his jacket on. 

 

“I’ll come with you,” Danny said. Jackson nodded and stood up with them. Boyd was about to do the same, until his phone rang in his pocket. 

 

“Is it Erica?” Allison asked. “Or Stiles? Or Isaac?” 

 

“It’s the police station,” Boyd said. He clicked answer. “Boyd.”

 

“ _Boyd it’s Sheriff Stilinski...is my son home by any chance?”_

 

“I was hoping you were calling to say they were with you...” Boyd sulked.

 

“ _They_?” 

 

“Erica and Isaac are missing too,” he said. “No one has heard from them since the store closed.”

 

“ _I walked by the shop, that’s why I called,”_ The Sheriff sounded worried. “ _The door is unlocked, Stiles’ Jeep is still here. I went inside, no one’s there..._ ” Boyd was re-telling it all to the Pack around him, watching him in concern. “ _There’s a purse and a cell phone under the Jeep..._ ” They all jumped when Derek’s phone rang. 

 

“It’s Stiles,” Derek said. He quickly answered the phone. “Stiles where the hell are...”

 

“ _Derek,_ ” Stiles was crying. Worse than that, he was full out sobbing into the phone. “ _Derek help!_ ”

 

“Stiles where are you? What happened?” Derek said, simultaneously putting his phone on speaker so everyone could hear. 

 

“ _I don’t know, one minute we were leaving and then there was..._ ” There was a sharp smacking sound and Stiles screamed. 

 

“STILES!”

 

“ _Look, they say they want the book. I don’t fucking know what book they want Derek but they want it. Or...or else...NO!_ ”

 

“Or else what Stiles?” Derek said. But it was no longer Stiles on the phone, and now a man who was breathing heavily was on the line. 

 

“ _You know what book I want Hale_ ,” the captor said. “ _I’m texting you a location, bring it there, or we’ll kill the petty human first._ ” There was a click and then dead silence. Everyone stared at the phone, unsure of what to do next. Toddling into the room, Anthony held up his empty dinner plate to Boyd. The kids, thankfully, were three rooms over and hadn’t heard a thing. 

 

“Daddy? Where’s Mommy?” Anthony asked, like he had been all day. Boyd handed the phone where the Sheriff was still on the line to Allison, and then dropped his head into his hands. 

**

 

Stiles tripped as he was shoved back into the concrete room where he, Erica, and Isaac had been left.

 

“What happened?” Erica asked. Her face had healed and she was sitting in the corner of the small, cramped cell, cradling Isaac’s head in her lap. He wasn’t looking good. 

 

“They made me call Derek...they want a book or something...” He hoped Erica would know what book, but she just shrugged. “Are you alright?” 

 

“Baby’s still kicking,” Erica said. “That’s a good sign, I’m more worried about Isaac...” 

 

“I think it was wolfsbane, I’ve read there are different brands of it,” Stiles knelt down and  ran his fingers over Isaac’s forehead. “Like some make you tell the truth, and some knock you out, like wolfy chloroform, and some make you sick...”

 

“And some kill you,” Erica said. “I want to help him, he’s in pain.”

 

“Can’t you take some of that away?”

 

“I could but...the baby,” Erica said. Stiles nodded and sat down. 

 

“The pack is coming to get us, okay? Everything is going to be alright.” Stiles reached over and hugged Erica, kissing her forehead. “They’re coming.”

**

 

“Anything?” Derek asked when they gathered back into the bookshop. 

 

“Lost their trail,” Jackson said. “It just vanishes. Maybe a few yards from here.”

 

“Is it another pack?” Scott asked. Derek shook his head. 

 

“Hunters,” he said. “I’m sure of it.”

 

“Because of this so called book?” Boyd asked, crossing his arms. Derek nodded and then went into the front desk, unlocking the bottom drawer and opening it, revealing it to be empty. 

 

“Why would Stiles lock up an empty drawer?” Scott asked. 

 

“Because I asked him to,” Derek replied. He grew out a claw and jimmied it under the bottom of the drawer, lifting a hidden compartment where a dusty and worn journal was hidden, the pages crinkled and yellowing. “This is what they want.” Derek said. “I thought it had burned in the fire, but my sister had it on her the day the house burned down, so it was saved.”

 

“What is it?” Jackson asked.

 

“Old family heirloom,” Derek said. “I think it’s a spell book, I can’t read it.” 

 

“What makes you think this is the book they want?” Jackson took it and looked through it. “We didn’t even know you had it.”

 

“It’s the only book of value I have,” he said. “And not too long ago Stiles came in and found the place had been ransacked, specifically the back of the shop where all the supernatural books were.”

 

“So we give this to the hunters, and they, give us back Isaac, Boyd, and Stiles?” Scott asked. 

 

“We’re going to track them down and get them back,” Derek said. “The book is just bait.”

 

“Derek...” Boyd finally spoke up. “Erica’s eight months pregnant.” Derek put his hand on Boyd’s shoulder. “What if...”

 

“Everything is going to be okay,” Derek said. “We’ll find them.”

**

 

“Erica, please,” Stiles said.

 

“No.”

 

“You need it more than me,” he said, shoving his plate at her. “Come on, I know you’re starving. Think of the baby.” She scowled at him and took his food, eating quickly. Satisfied, Stiles turned to Isaac. Two days had passed, and at least he had regained consciousness. He was in pain though. “Come on buddy, eat something...”

 

“Hurts.” Isaac said slowly. “Don’t want to.”

 

“Please?Just the soup?” Stiles offered him a spoonful. Reluctantly, Isaac ate it. He flinched. “Sorry Isaac, I know it tastes gross, but it’s not exactly a five star restaurant...”

 

“Not flinching at the soup...whats that smell?” Stiles sniffed but he didn’t catch anything. He turned to ask Erica, but her face had just blanched sheet white.

 

“Erica what is it?” Stiles asked.

 

“I...” She looked down at her stomach and then back to the boys. “Guys my water just broke.”

**

 

“Hale,” Derek stood twenty feet away from three men, two inches taller than Derek, blonde hair sticking out of a black beenie that the leader of the group was wearing. The other two were both pointing crossbows at the Alpha werewolf, a sniff of the air told Derek the tips were doused in wolfsbane. 

 

“Hawkins,” Derek said back. “I believe you have something of mine.” 

 

“I believe you have something I want,” Hawkins said back. He held out a gloved hand. “The book.” 

 

“I want Stiles, Erica, and Isaac,” Derek said. “Or no deal.”

 

“We will arrange a return delivery,” Hawkins said, a smile slipping on his face. “We need to make sure the book is what we want, first.” Derek had a feeling that was the case. 

 

“And if it isn’t?”

 

“Well there’s other fish in the sea, aren’t there?” The grin was sickening. “Now Derek, the book. Don’t play games, one phone call and the rest of my men can make life a lot more difficult. I wonder which one will scream more? The bitch is pretty complacent, doesn’t want us to drown that pup she has coming any minute now. But the other beta looks like he can easily be broken, We may have to have a little fun after knocking some sense into the human. He should know better than to run with wolves...”

 

“Just take the book,” Derek said, handing the spell book over to Hawkins. “I want my pack members back in one piece, or so help me...”

 

“I wouldn’t threaten me when I have your husband in my clutches, you little freak of nature.” Hawkins flipped through the book and grinned. “Let’s bring this back.” He said to his men. “And Derek, If I find you’ve followed us...” he waved his cell phone. “We’ll be in touch.” He winked and then turned back toward their van, getting in and driving away. Derek stood and waited before heading back to his car. He pulled out his phone and made a call.

 

“Danny?” 

 

“ _The tracking device in the cover picked up,_ ” Danny said over the phone. “ _We’re going to wait for you to get back to the house and then follow.”_

 

“Leave now and pick me up, I don’t know if the others will have enough time for us to wait.” 

 

“ _Why do you say that?_ ” Derek could hear the others getting ready to go in the background. 

 

“Because I think Hawkins just implied Erica’s having the baby,” Derek said. “After that, and getting the book, I don’t know if he’ll let them live.”

**

 

“Shut your pipe you bitch,” one of the henchmen yelled through the steel door. 

 

“I’m having a baby you shut your pipe you piece of shit,” Erica yelled back, claws out. “Why don’t I remember this hurting as much from the last time, there were TWO last time,” Erica cried as the contraction ended. Stiles looked at his watch. 

 

“Your contractions are three minutes apart,” Stiles said. He was figuring if his husband and the rest of the pack were waiting for a heroic time to save them, it was coming up soon. “And because last time you had fancy pain meds made by Deaton.” Erica struggled uncomfortably in Isaac’s arms. He’d woken up some, but Stiles could see he was still out of it and still in a lot of pain, even him moving so he could hold Erica took a lot of effort and anguish. 

 

“I don’t want to have the baby right now,” Erica cried. “It’s too early. I’m scared. I want Boyd.” Isaac frowned and ran his fingers through Erica’s curls. Stiles kissed her forehead. 

 

“It’s going to be okay, hun,” Stiles said. “Everything is going to be okay, they’re coming for us, they’ll be here any minute, you just have to relax.” 

 

“I can’t relax, I want to push,” Erica said, gritting her teeth. 

 

“Push? Push what...” Stiles’ eyes grew wide. “Oh Push!! No, no you shouldn’t do that... you should wait, wait for Boyd, okay? I don’t really want to be down there...”

 

“Stiles!!!” Erica cried.

 

“Dude, I don’t think we can put this off,” Isaac said. 

 

“Then you come over here and play catch,” Stiles whined. 

 

“Stiles I can barely see straight,” Isaac said. “It’s gotta be you.”

 

“Batman, time to suit up, you can do it, okay,” Erica tried. “I’m doing all the hard stuff. I promise not to kick your ass for looking down there. But you...you have too, okay, I’m about...I need to push.” Erica was crying and Isaac looked scared and both of them were looking at Stiles like he had all the answers. He looked between them and then sighed, rolling up his sleeves. 

 

“If you name him after me, he’ll hate you forever, just saying,” Stiles said. Erica reached back and took Isaac’s hand. He tried his best not to wince. 

 

“You ready?” Erica said. Stiles was pale, but he nodded. 

 

“Yeah, I’m ready,” _oh my god I am going to need so much therapy after this._ “Okay Erica, Push..”

**

 

“How’re we supposed to read this?” One henchman said. “It’s not even in a fucking language, it’s all glyphs and things...” 

 

“Maybe you have to be magic to read it,” Hawkins said. “No matter, once we’re rid of the extra baggage, we can head south, I heard there’s a covenant of witches there...” He was cut off by a swift sound and a thud, the spell book shot right out of his hand. “What the...” 

 

“Next one’s going in your head,” Allison said from the rafters. As they looked up, Scott ran across the room, hurling his body into the three of them, knocking them to the wall. Boyd was by his side, pinning the three of them down. 

 

“See anymore?” Scott called up to Allison, but he was answered by Danny’s voice in his ear, where outside, he and Lydia had hacked into the security cameras for the warehouse. 

 

“ _There are three guarding the back, near a bunch of supply closets. Most likely where they’re keeping the others._ ” Danny said. 

 

“ _Derek and Boyd are heading over there now,_ ” Lydia’s voice rang. “ _Allison, they could use another distraction._ ”

 

In the cement room, Erica was sleeping, her head on Stiles’ lap. Isaac was finally giving into the pain his body was going through from the wolfsbane, and whimpering in the corner. Stiles had offered to help, but the beta just shook his head, he didn’t want to hurt Stiles. 

 

The door swung open, and Derek and Boyd, covered in an uncomfortable amount of blood, came running in. Fast footsteps made it sound like the others were close behind. 

 

“Oh hey,” Stiles said, as if he’d been expecting them any minute now. “Status report? Erica’s napping, but I’ve been waking her up every five minutes or so for the last twenty. They poisoned Isaac, he’s not doing so hot. I’m emotionally traumatized, and seen a lot of things I never wanted to see. Also...” He lifted the bundle in his arms. “Can I add successfully helped deliver a baby to my resume?” Derek and Boyd just stared at him for a few minutes, blinking. “Or would that be too much?” Erica stirred in his lap and Boyd hurried over, sitting down next to Erica. Stiles handed the baby to Boyd. 

 

Scott and Jackson came running in and Derek pointed to Isaac. “Get him out, bring him to Deaton. Tell Lydia to call for an ambulance for Erica and Stiles.”

 

“I’m fine,” Stiles waved his hand. 

 

“Me too,” Erica waved her hand, but she couldn’t sit up right now. 

 

“Shut up,” Derek said. He helped Stiles up and then just decided to carry him when Stiles wobbled and his knees gave out. 

 

“Are you okay?” Boyd asked quietly. Erica shook her head, curling into him. “Its alright, I have you.”

 

“They were going to kill us,” Erica said. “They were talking about it outside the door, they said they’d wait until after I had the baby and then they’d kill all of us...” Boyd kissed her head. 

 

“Everything is okay, I have you,” Boyd said. “He’s fine, look at him, Erica,” She could hear sirens coming for them, but they were still about 15 minutes out. She sat up in his hold and looked down at the little thing in Boyd’s arms.

 

“He’s early,” she said. But that didn’t matter, he was blinking up at them with brilliant blue eyes, she could hear his heartbeat thudding against his little ribcage. “He’s small...” The twins were bigger, a lot bigger. 

 

“He’s perfect,” Boyd said. “Absolutely perfect.” 

**

 

The twins woke up in the middle of the night simultaneously. It was terrifying when they did things like that to anyone else, but alone, they just thought it was natural. 

 

“Wanna see?” Cilla asked her brother. Though Anthony was older, Cilla was quickly taking on the role of a leader in the duo. Anthony nodded and they crawled out of their beds and tiptoed down the hall. 

 

“Is he sleeping?” Anthony asked, turning his head so he could listen better. 

 

“Who? The baby?” Anthony nodded. “I think so, it’s night time, everyone is sleeping.” 

 

“Mommy’s not,” Anthony said. “She’s talking. Cilla are we gonna be in trouble?” 

 

“No, _you are_ , so be quiet,” they hushed up and hurried to the room on the other end of their parents’ and snuck in the room. What was once Isaac’s room was now the new nursery, and it had all of their old baby furniture.

 

“I can’t see him in the crib, it’s too high,” Anthony said. Cilla climbed up the side of the crib and they both cringed when it creaked. Carefully, she climbed into the crib. “Careful! Daddy says the baby is fragile.”

 

“There’s lots of room, come on,” Anthony looked cautiously at the door, hoping his parents wouldn’t come by the room. Then he copied Cilla and climbed up, stepping into the crib and curling up next to Cilla. 

 

“See, easy,” she whispered. Anthony stuck his tongue out at her, she mimicked him. “He’s sleeping.” 

 

“Told ya,” Anthony said. The twins curled up at the foot of the bed, far enough away from Luke that they wouldn’t squish him. Anthony, for a four year old, was getting very long and he sat in a V-shape, with Cilla curled up in a ball next to him.

 

“He doesn’t do much,” Cilla said. “He doesn’t talk or play or anything...” 

 

“Daddy says it’s cause he’s a baby.”

 

“When does he _do_ things?” 

 

“When he’s not a baby,” Anthony said logically. “Cilla I’m sleepy.” He yawned and stretched and the bed creaked. 

 

“Then go to sleep, I’m going to watch Luke,” she was sure babies weren’t as boring her baby brother seemed. Not with how excited her parents were. Maybe he did tricks at night or something.

 

Anthony fell asleep, and Luke snored, and Cilla watched her little brother for hours before also succumbing to sleep as well. 

 

The next morning, there was chaos. 

 

“BOYD!” Erica shouted, running down the hall and skidding back into the room. “Boyd the twins are gone!”

 

“What?” He got out of bed and hurried into Anthony and Cilla’s room; their beds were empty. “Maybe they’re in the house somewhere...” 

 

They searched the living room and the kitchen, they woke up Derek and Stiles and made them look too. Derek and Boyd ran a perimeter through the woods. There was no sign of them.

 

“Is Luke still asleep?” Stiles asked. Erica could have screamed, she hadn’t checked on the baby. The four of them ran upstairs and hurried into the nursery. There was a collective sigh when four heads peaked into the crib. 

 

Luke was fast asleep, the infant curled up in a ball the way babies sometimes do. On the end of the crib, Cilla and Anthony were cuddled to each other, Cilla’s head resting on Anthony’s stomach. 

 

“Oh I’m going to kill them when they wake up,” Erica said. “Gave me a fucking heart attack.” There was a flash and everyone jumped. 

 

“Boyd!” Boyd grinned, holding his phone after taking a picture. 

 

“What they’re cute, now can we let them sleep so we can have breakfast in peace please?” He didn’t wait for her to reply, just steered her out of the nursery, Derek and Stiles following. 

 

“See, wasn’t that a fun and eventful morning?” Stiles asked, looping an arm around Derek’s shoulders cheerfully. 

 

“Stiles...” Derek warned. 

 

“Wouldn’t you like to do that with, oh I don’t know, kids of our own?”

 

“Drop it Stiles.” Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes. 

 

“I’ll get you to give in eventually, oh husband of mine,” Stiles smiled. “Just you wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter comes up next Friday! Comment and Kudos if you enjoyed it and want more :)


	5. Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac was pretty sure this isn't what Melissa meant when she said "Opportunity will come knocking at your door."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I promised to post Friday. In my defense it's only 12:30, my computer had a nervous breakdown but it's cool now. This is my favorite chapter so far (I just love Molly so much in my sequel fic I'm writing.) And lots of comments have been asking for this pairing so here we go!
> 
> This chapter is set mostly consecutively with Chapter 4, and then continues on a few months after the kidnapping.

"Uncle Isaac where are you going?" Isaac looked up from the doorway and found Cilla Boyd looking at him with big brown eyes. Isaac looked at his suitcase and then back to Cilla who had walked in and climbed up on his bed. 

 

"I'm packing," Isaac said. "Where's Tweedle-Dee?"

 

"Anthony is in time-out cause he pulled Harper's hair an made her cry," Cilla said. Isaac had no doubt that Cilla was probably the one to pull Harper’s hair, but she was pretty manipulative that way. "Why are you packing? Are you going in vacation again? Are you going to mail a letter?"

 

"Mail a what?" Isaac laughed, folding a shirt and putting it in the suitcase. 

 

"Mommy thinks, when you went on vacation with Uncle Danny, that you got enveloped. I don't know what that means but you need an envelope to send letters right?" Isaac threw back his head and laughed. 

 

"I think your mom thinks I eloped," Isaac chuckled. 

 

"That's what I said," Cilla sighed. "Can I come?" She climbed into the suitcase. Isaac chuckled and pulled her out of the bag. 

 

"As much as I'd miss my number one girl," Isaac said, tickling her side, "I think your family would miss you." 

 

"Are you going really far?" Cilla asked. 

 

"No, I'm going to Uncle Danny's house."

 

"You need a suitcase for Uncle Danny's?"

 

"We'll I'm going to be there a really long time," Isaac said. "And besides, you need the room for when Mommy has the new baby." 

 

"You're going to live there forever?" Cilla's lip quivered. Isaac nodded. "But don't you like being my neighbor?"

 

"Oh Cilla," Isaac scooped the little girl in his arms, lying down on the bed and holding her close. "I love being your neighbor, but I'm not going very far. We see Uncle Danny all the time right?" Cilla nodded. "I'm moving in with him because...well because I love him. And he and I are going to start a life together."

 

"But who's gonna sneak me extra cookies and make me peanut butter and jelly when Uncle Stiles tries to cook? Who's gonna play with me when Anthony gets in trouble?"

 

"I'm only five minutes away, if you need me, you just call okay?"

 

"If I howl out the window will you hear me?" Cilla giggled. 

 

"Sure I will. Just don't do it when Uncle Derek is here, cause he gets mad."

 

"Okay, hey what's that?" Cilla pulled at a chain on Isaac's neck. Hanging on the end was a small white-gold ring. "That's pretty." Isaac blushed all the way to his curls. 

 

"Um, that's a secret, don't tell mommy okay? I'm going to tell her later."

 

"Okay Uncle Isaac," Cilla said. She played for the ring for a minute or two quietly, her head resting on Isaac's shoulder. 

 

"Isaac!" Stiles called up the stairs. Isaac winced. One day, Stiles would remember he didn't need to shout in a house full of werewolves. "Danny's here!" Isaac beamed and Cilla giggled. 

 

"Do you love Uncle Danny," Isaac nodded. "Does he love you back?" Isaac nodded again. Cilla sighed. "Fine, I guess I can share." Isaac laughed loudly and lifted her up, carrying her out of his room and down the stairs. He put her down once they reached the first floor and she raced off. 

 

"Hi Uncle Danny!" She jumped up and he caught her. Cilla gave him a tight hug. 

 

"Hey sweetie, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Cilla giggled and whispered in Danny's ear for a long time before kissing his cheek and then escaping to run down the hall and find her brother. She only slowed down to wink at Isaac before disappearing around the corner toward the kitchen. 

 

"You told Cilla?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow as Isaac walked over and wrapped his arm around Danny's neck. 

 

"Not in so many words. She told you?" Danny wrapped his hands around his waist. 

 

"Not in so many words. She said that if I made you sad she would be very disappointed in me and I would no longer be invited to her tea parties." Isaac laughed. "She also said next time we get enveloped she expects a letter from us."

 

"It's a long story," Isaac said. "How did telling Jackson go?"

 

"He was happy for us, Lydia on the other hand..." Somewhere in the house, a cell phone was ringing. 

 

"Between Lydia and Cilla, everyone will know within an hour," Isaac said. "I'm almost packed." Isaac took his hand and lead him upstairs. 

 

“ISAAC THOMAS LAHEY!”

 

“Busted...” Isaac said. “Run for your life, she’s pregnant but she’s still fast!” Isaac pushed Danny into his room, but Erica, three months pregnant, her hands on her hips, her foot tapping, was waiting. 

 

“Yes?” Isaac said, making his best ‘please don’t kill me face’.

 

“Lydia just called me to tell me you two,” Erica pointed an accusing finger between him and Danny. “Have been MARRIED and DIDNT TELL US for FOUR MONTHS?”

 

“Five on Friday,” Danny said. He wrapped himself around Isaac, placing his chin on Isaac’s shoulder. “And we’ve kept it quiet cause of Lyd’s wedding and you’re being pregnant but I kind of would like to live in the same house as my husband now please?” 

 

Erica’s glare softened. “Oh my god your husband,” she cried, reaching out and hugging them both. “This is so great, so so so great I’m so happy for you oh my god.”

 

“She’s hurting me,” Danny mumbled. Stiles walked by and saw the exchange and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Stiles they really did get married,” Erica said, crying.

 

“I know, Cilla just told me,” Stiles said. Erica pulled away and punched Isaac in the arm. 

 

“OW,” Isaac screamed. 

 

“You told MY FOUR YEAR OLD DAUGHTER before you told ME?” Erica punched him again. 

 

“Boyd, your wife is getting violent again,” Stiles yelled out. 

 

“She has a right to, Isaac Lahey you sneaky bastard,” Boyd teased as he came into the room. 

 

“Mahealani,” Isaac said quietly. Danny smiled and kissed his cheek again. 

 

“What was that?” Stiles teased. Isaac blushed.

 

“Mahealani,” he repeated. 

 

“He took my name,” Danny smiled, hugging Isaac tighter. 

 

“Awww...” Erica cried out, hugging them again. 

 

“This is going to be a long afternoon, isn’t it?” Danny asked. 

 

“You should have seen when she was pregnant with the twins. One time she yelled at Stiles and cried about it for three days,” Boyd said. “She’s just over emotional.”

 

“I AM NOT OVER EMOTIONAL!” Erica rounded on Boyd. 

 

“Run,” Stiles said, pushing Danny and Isaac out of the room. “Run for your sanity, save yourselves.”

**

 

(5 months later)

 

“You’re acting weird,” Isaac said, watching Danny that morning as he set up his computer and writing things in the extra room that was Danny’s office. 

 

“Am not,” he said. But really what was the point of lying to your partner if he was a werewolf? 

 

“Are too,” Isaac said, leaning against the doorway. He crossed his arms, but he was frowning. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked. “Are you mad at me?” 

 

“I’m not mad at you,” Danny said quickly. “And you didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“Then why aren’t you looking at me?” Isaac winced. It sounded like one of the bickering fights his parents used to have when he was a kid. Danny looked up from his desk and, seeing Isaac’s crest fallen face, got up and enveloped his husband in a hug. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he said immediately. “You just caught me off guard yesterday, is all. And I’ve been quietly freaking out.” 

 

“What did I say?” Isaac said. They were babysitting Harper yesterday, Allison had a job interview with the college she just graduated from, and Scott had work at the same time. Isaac had volunteered to be on babysitting duty for the hour or so. It dawned on him what he said that may have startled Danny. They hadn’t talked about it before. “Was it when I said I want one? A kid.” Danny scratched the back of his head.

 

“We just never talked about it before and it just shocked me a little,” Danny said. “I mean, eventually...in the future we could...” 

 

“Well I wasn’t planning on kidnapping Harper,” Isaac teased, but the way Danny was looking at him said it wasn’t really time for jokes. “You don’t want kids?”

 

“Like I said, I hadn’t given it much thought,” Danny shrugged. Babysitting his nieces and nephews (though really none of them were actually related to him, but minor details...) was nice, but they gave them back at the end of the day to their actual parents. 

 

“Well...” Isaac shrugged. “I mean, it wouldn’t be right away I’m sure, it would probably take about a year to adopt a kid...or a pup, I don’t know. It was just me thinking out loud...”

 

“We haven’t even been married a year,” Danny said. Isn’t that soon? Granted none of their friends who started their families started after getting married.

 

“Forget I said anything Danny, okay?” 

 

“Now _you’re_ mad at _me_ ,” Danny frowned. 

 

“No...just,” Isaac shrugged. “I’m not mad. I have to go to work.” Danny reached out and took his hand.

 

“We’ll talk tonight, okay? When you get home?” Danny offered. 

 

“Can’t, pack meeting at the Hale House...” Isaac said. He sighed, kissing Danny’s cheek. “I have to go. Later Danny.”

 

“Oh...bye,” He said awkwardly as Isaac pulled away and went down the stairs. “I’ll see you at Derek’s?” Isaac didn’t respond other than clicking the front door shut behind him. Had Danny known Isaac wasn’t going to make it to dinner, if he’d know that evening Isaac, Stiles, and an eight month pregnant Erica would be kidnapped, Danny would have run after him. But since he didn’t know, Danny just sighed and went back to his desk, opened up a blank page, stared at it, and then slammed his forehead on the keys, emitting a groan of annoyance.

**

 

 

There were times Danny was reminded that Jackson was his best friend for a reason. 

 

This was one of those times. “He’ll be alright,” Jackson said, his arm slung around Danny’s shoulder as they sat in Deaton’s office. “He’ll be fine, Deaton and Scott are going to take care of him.” Danny only nodded, his face in his hands. 

 

“I can’t lose him,” Danny croaked after some time, his voice hoarse, his face damp. 

 

“You’re not going to, okay?” Jackson said confidently. “Look, here comes Deaton now.”

 

Danny jumped up when Deaton approached them. “How is he?” They asked together.

 

“He’s okay, recovering slowly,” Deaton said. “I’m pretty sure all the wolfsbane is out of his system now. Scott is monitoring him...” Danny hurried past him. “Danny!” Danny froze and turned to look back at the vet. “All wolfsbane messes with a werewolf’s control. You should really wait until...”

 

“Isaac won’t hurt me,” Danny said confidently before he turned back and entered the back room. Scott had turned the operating table into a make-shift bed of sorts, with a pillow and some blankets. Isaac was lying under them, shaking like he was a junkie going through withdrawals. Scott sat in the desk chair, his hand on Isaac’s shoulder. 

 

“Can I...” Danny asked quietly. Scott understood though and stood up, letting Danny take his seat. Isaac whimpered at the loss of contact but Danny quickly reached out and took his hands. Isaac opened his eyes, and it looked like it physically pained him, but he smiled softly.

 

“Danny,” Isaac said weakly. “Hi.”

 

“Hey baby,” Danny said, crying quietly. His thumb traced Isaac’s hand. “How are you?”

 

“I’ll be okay,” he said. “I’m sorry I scared you,” Isaac nuzzled his hand. Danny let out a sob and kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry we fought...”

 

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Danny said, holding him close. 

 

“Can we go home?” Isaac pleaded. Danny looked up at Scott who nodded, a small smile on his face. 

 

“I’m going over to the hospital, Allison and Harper are there with the Boyds,” Scott said. “I’m sure Erica won’t hold it against you if you guys just head home.”

 

“Thank’s Scott,” Danny turned back to Isaac. “Come on baby, let’s go home.”

**

 

Isaac woke up covered in sweat in the middle of the night, screaming out. Danny had already been awake from his partner’s tossing and turning. Instantly, Danny held him close, pulling Isaac into his lap and stroking his hair, trying to quiet him. Isaac just sobbed into his neck hysterically. 

 

“What can I do? Danny asked, feeling lost.

 

“Can you just talk to me?” Isaac asked, sounding so helpless it tore at Danny’s heart. “About anything, just talk please. I like hearing your voice.” 

 

Danny thought for a minute, took a breath, and told a story. “When I first told my parents I was gay I thought they were going to kill me.” Danny said quietly. “I didn’t talk to them for weeks, they didn’t look at me, I spent most of my time at Jackson’s house. When they found out how my parents reacted they offered for me to stay with them, actually. But when I declined, Jackson’s mother marched herself right into my house and ripped my parents a new one. Once my parents realized I was the same person, things went back to normal. But my grandmother, she was this everything-phobic control freak, and we agreed not to tell her. But one day she caught me making out with some guy I was seeing and she waited until I got home and then screamed and cursed at me. And she’d say thing to me like “well it’s a good think your kind aren’t able to reproduce or else there’d be more of you running wild like you’re allowed outdoors.”

 

“What did you do?” Isaac asked. His hand slipped into Danny’s, his head on his shoulder. 

 

“I just took it, for years until she died.” Danny shrugged. “She was the only person who ever made me feel ashamed for being who I was, and I swear, I took it with a grain of salt, but it builds up on you right?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Isaac said. “I didn’t realize I liked guys until after everyone was gone. The scariest person I had to tell was Derek and he laughed, apparently he already knew, figures.” Isaac took a deep breath, a lot calmer, but his hands still shook. He looked up at Danny. “Is that why you don’t want kids? Because of what your grandmother said to you?” 

 

“I don’t want them to be ashamed they have two dads,” Danny admitted. “I don’t want him or her to hate us because we’re the reason they get picked on in school. I don’t want some stranger telling them their parents are an abomination.” 

 

Isaac boldly moved to straddle Danny’s lap, his hands cupping his husband’s face, leaning in and kissing him soundly. Danny was caught off guard for a minute before he responded to the kiss, holding Isaac close. 

 

“What was that for,” Danny smiled softly. 

 

“I love you,” Isaac said. Danny smiled. “And to you and me, that’s what matters most. The way others may treat us, outsiders who don’t understand, that’s not going to change the fact that you still give me butterflies, that the prospect that I get to see you at the end of a long day at work keeps me moving. That the best part of my day is waking up in your arms. And if we have a kid, whether it’s now or sometime down the road, our job is to teach that kid what love is, to show them. So that if your scenario ever comes up, and someone does try to shame them because of you and me, he or she will know that that person simply doesn’t understand what it’s like to have love in their home like we have in ours. And...and _oh god I’ve made you cry stoooooop_.” Danny chuckled lightly as he wiped at his eyes. 

 

“I just...come here,” Danny pulled Isaac in and kissed him again. “How am I so lucky to have you?” Danny whispered. Isaac smiled, a tear slipping from his eyes.

 

“I ask myself that about you every day,” Isaac said. “You make me so happy Danny.” They lied back in the bed, settling into the pillows. 

 

“About...” 

 

“Not now,” Isaac said. “Now that I know why, I can wait. When you’re ready Danny, you tell me.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

“I don’t know if that’s possible,” Danny laughed, leaning down and kissing his husband soundly.

**

 

It was late summer when the topic came up again. Erica was working at the bookstore and then had a girl date planned with Allison and Lydia. And Boyd got called into work at the police station. 

 

“Please guys,” Boyd said, holding Luke, so tiny at two months old, while Cilla and Anthony ran circles around their father, apparently playing a game. “I’m desperate, and Derek and Stiles went out of town with the Sheriff, which is why they need me, and Allison and Scott took Harper up to the lake for the last week of summer and Jackson and Lydia know better than to let the twins and JT in the same room together for longer than five minutes...”

 

“Boyd it’s fine, go to work,” Danny said, grabbing the diaper bag and carrier. Boyd looked so relieved he almost seemed on the verge of tears. Isaac grabbed the twins and ushered them into the house. 

 

“It’s almost time for them to go to sleep anyway,” Boyd said. “Thanks, seriously, I owe you guys,” Boyd waved the kids off and then hurried to his car, apparently already late for work. 

 

“Uncle Danny Uncle Isaac do you like our pajamas?” Anthony asked, standing next to his sister to show their matching Spiderman sleepers. 

 

“They’re seriously the coolest,” Isaac said, laughing and lifting the twins up, one in each arm. “Especially cause it means you’re almost ready for bed.” There were low groans from the four year olds, and Danny chuckled, leaving the baby carrier on the floor as he sat on the sofa, holding Luke who was nodding off for the time being. 

 

“But Uncle Isaac we want to play,” Cilla said. 

 

“If you brush your teeth and wash your face, I MAY be inclined to read,” Isaac said. “And then tomorrow, after breakfast, we will play.” The kids cheered and Isaac had to shush them before they ran off to the bathroom. 

 

“Those two are insane,” Danny laughed quietly. 

 

“God I miss living with them though,” Isaac said. “I don’t know why, cause they drove me nuts half the time. But in an endearing way I guess.”

 

“Which is why you ended up here half the time,” Danny added. Isaac laughed.

 

“True thing, maybe I should thank them, they are kind of the reason I’m married to you now.” Isaac kissed Danny quickly before cooing over Luke. 

 

“Uncle Danny can we read this please?” Anthony came out first, holding up a tattered red and purple book. “Mommy’s been reading it and sometimes Uncle Stiles does voices.” 

 

“Sure thing,” Isaac lifted it, looked at the spine and grinned. “Man am I a sucker for Harry Potter, go ahead and sit on the couch, get your blanket and pillow?” Anthony did and soon Cilla came out and joined them. Once all five of them were settled into the sofa, Isaac opened to the dog-eared page and the twins, sitting on either side of him, caught him up to speed. “Alright alright alright, Chapter six: The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters...” 

 

An hour and a magical train ride later, the twins were fast asleep. Danny’s arms were falling asleep, and Isaac opted to hold Luke while he made them tea and helped move the twins into comfortable sleeping positions. When Danny came back from the kitchen, it hit him. 

 

Isaac was sitting in one of the big chairs, holding the baby, whispering little nothings at him as he slept. His eyes shined and his face lit up. Danny imagined, just for a moment, if it was their child who was being held by Isaac. He imagined having what Erica and Boyd had, doing nighttime routines and reading bedtime stories. Or even just one, like the Whittemore’s. Danny was starting to think, maybe, just maybe, he and Isaac could have all this too.

 

“I want one,” he found himself saying. Isaac looked up from Luke, slightly confused. 

 

“One what?” Isaac asked.

 

“A kid, a baby,” Danny said, sitting on the big chair next to Isaac, playing with the little hairs on Luke’s head. 

 

“Really?” Isaac asked, his face lighting up. Danny’s heart melted. He’d adopt a million babies if it meant each time his husband would smile like that. 

 

“Really,” Danny said. “Can we, do you still..?”

 

“Yes!” Isaac exclaimed. The baby stirred and they both froze for a minute until Luke was back to sleep. “Oh yes,” he whispered, kissing Danny. “I still do want to. Oh god I love you,” Isaac leaned over and kissed Danny. 

 

“We’re going to be parents, oh my god,” Danny said, laughing as he palmed his forehead. How could something so terrifying be so exciting all at the same time? As if to answer, Luke cooed in Isaac’s arms and Danny looked down at him, kissing his forehead. Isaac leaned up and kissed him again, but he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. 

**

 

“We could adopt a werewolf baby,” Isaac said off handedly one day in the bookstore. “I mean, I know Scott and Allison had a bad experience there, but its not like there’s an abundance of orphanages around willing to give kids to people like me and Danny...” Stiles raised an eyebrow. “I meant non-published authors and high-school dropouts...” Stiles shook his head. 

 

“I don’t know, what does Danny want to do?” Stiles said. 

 

“Well, we went to talk to a social worker, but they just put us on a list that is about five years long or something stupidly ridiculous,” Isaac sighed. Stiles sat on the desk as Isaac typed more titles into the shop list. 

 

“At least Danny wants kids, Derek changes the subject. Every. Single. Time.” Stiles sighed. Isaac nodded and Stiles patted his back. “You’ll figure something out, I’m sure.” 

 

“And if I don’t?”

 

“Then you have five whole years to build a nursery,” Stiles shrugged. 

**

 

“Mrs. McCall?” Isaac shouted out as he walked through the front door of Melissa McCall’s house. He heard a noise in the kitchen and made his way to the back of the house. He tripped and looked down to see a shoe on the ground. Just one shoe...a man’s shoe. A few steps away was a blouse and Isaac knew what a trail of clothes usually meant and he instantly shut his eyes and tried to leave the house with them closed. 

 

Unfortunately, this was a problem as Isaac tripped over the same shoe and slammed into the table, and then the wall, cursing his brains out and collapsing to the ground, eyes still shut. 

 

“Isaac..?” he heard Melissa’s voice call out. 

 

“I should have called I’m sorry I’m leaving I’ll come back later...” he called out. 

 

“You hit your head, you alright there son?” a mans voice said. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine... Sheriff Stilinski?” Isaac stiffened at the awkward tension. He kept his eyes closed and his hands over his face. “Your..um...your shoe is in the hall...” 

 

“Thanks,” he said stiffly. 

 

“And your pants are in the kitchen,” Melissa muttered. 

 

“OH MY GOD!” Isaac cried. 

 

Ten minutes later, after the Sheriff excused himself to go to work and Melissa insisted everyone’s clothes were back on, Isaac finally opened his eyes, sitting at the dining room table with Melissa and a cup of tea. 

 

“I think I’m traumatized for life...” Isaac said.

 

“Oh you didn’t see anything,” Melissa rolled her eyes. Isaac sighed. 

 

“How long have you...” 

 

“About a year...almost two actually, if you count the awkward flirting part...” Isaac made a face and Melissa shoved him. Scott’s mother had always been like a mother to Isaac, this conversation was getting weird to him. “Stiles and Scott know...Unfortunately they found out the same way you did...” she blushed.

 

“Danny and I are trying to adopt a baby,” Isaac said, changing the subject quickly. Melissa paused, blinked, and waited for Isaac to continue. “Trying...meaning...meaning we’re on wait lists and we talk to adoption agencies and we visited the home for orphaned werewolves and...” Isaac sighed. “I just...I don’t know, I’m not really sure why I came except I needed someone to talk to?” Melissa smiled softly and put her hand on Isaac’s shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. 

 

“A lot of couples who come into the hospital because they can’t have a baby try really really hard,” she said. “They try pills and injections and spend thousands and thousands of dollars and result with nothing. Do you know what the doctor usually tells them to do?”

 

“Danny and I don’t exactly conceive children the normal way Melissa...” she gave him a look and he let out a laugh. “What does the doctor tell the couple to do?”

 

“Relax, and don’t try so hard,” she said. “Just breath, go about your lives, and it will happen when it’s ready to happen. Whether you get a phone call or an opportunity comes knocking at your door, it’ll happen Isaac, but you and Danny both need to relax, remember you’re still newlyweds, you two have only been married, what, almost a year?” Isaac nodded. “Enjoy your life for a while.” Isaac let out a breath and nodded, letting it all sink in. 

 

“Alright,” Isaac said, even though it felt like giving up. If they stopped trying, what if a golden opportunity came up and they missed it? “Alright Melissa, I’ll try. Well...try to not try?” Melissa laughed and kissed Isaac’s forehead, ruffling his hair. They sat quiet for a moment, Isaac listening to the heartbeats of the room. He blushed, sighed, and stood up. “I have to meet Danny for dinner, but thanks Melissa.”

 

“Anytime Isaac,” Melissa smiled. 

 

**

 

“Well?” Danny asked as Isaac ran into the pizza parlor in town and slid into the booth, kissing his husband.

 

“I’m traumatized for life and I wish I could get drunk, but I can’t, so you’re going to have to get drunk for me...” Danny gave him a funny look. “It’s a long story. How’s the book coming?”

 

“Horribly. I’m thinking of going back to teaching English instead of pretending I can write...” Danny sighed. 

 

“But you CAAAAN,” Isaac said. “Baby you write so well, you’ve just hit a roadblock...” he stroked Danny’s hair. 

 

“Yeah...” Danny sighed. “Roadblocks don’t bring in an income though, and if we want any chance of raising a baby...” Isaac sighed and dropped his head to Danny’s shoulder. They sat like that for a while. “I love you.”

 

“I love you more,” Isaac chuckled. Their pizza was delivered then by a young girl, maybe seventeen, with red streaks in her hair. She placed the pizza in front of them, sniffed the air, and smiled.

 

“Are you guys married?” She asked. “Cause you look married but I don’t want to assume.” Isaac smiled and looked up at Danny.

 

“Yeah we’re married,” Danny said.

 

“Do you guys have kids?” she asked, then she blushed. “I’m sorry, I’m totally being nosey.”

 

“We’re working on it,” Isaac said with a small smile. “What’s your name?”

 

“Margaret,” she said, blushing again. There was a loud dinging from the kitchen. “I should go, enjoy your meal!” and she rushed off. Danny and Isaac ate their pizza in silence for a bit, only speaking when Isaac told his story about Melissa from earlier. After another pause and when more than half the pizza was gone, did Danny speak up. 

 

“I kinda want a girl,” Danny said off hand. “Boys can be pains in the ass and they break things, girls are cute.” 

 

“Did you not hear what I _just_...” 

 

“I know you said we should take it slower, I’m just voicing an opinion,” Danny stuck his tongue out at him. Isaac teased right back. Margaret the waitress tried to keep from gushing as she brought them their to-go box and the check before saying goodnight and hurrying off. 

 

They walked home from the diner, it was only about half a mile to their house, hand in hand, Danny carrying the leftovers, Isaac holding the RedBox movie the rented. Danny loved this, just the simplicities of being married to someone he loves, someone he’s going to spend the rest of his life with. “I love you,” Danny said as they turned the corner to their street.

 

“You told me that earlier,” Isaac replied and Danny laughed. 

 

“Do I only get to say it once a day?” Danny asked as Isaac moved to unlock their front door. 

 

“No, just don’t want you wearing it out or anything,” Isaac teased. Danny laughed again and they got inside. He placed the pizza on the table and turned quickly, pressing Isaac up against the door. His husband squeaked and Danny chuckled, kissing a trail of warm kisses up his neck. “I love you.” he whispered. “I love you I love you I love you and I will _never_ get tired of saying it.” He finished by kissing Isaac hard on the lips and the werewolf leapt into Danny’s arms, locking his legs around his waist. 

 

“Holy fuck I love you,” Isaac whispered horsely, pulling Danny into another kiss.

 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and the two jumped apart as if they were electrocuted. The knocking was insistent and Isaac groaned as he went to answer the door. 

 

As he turned on the porch light, Isaac caught whiff of something that screamed _werewolf_ and immediately shifted, growling. Running from the door was a girl with red streaks in her hair. Isaac saw her shift as well and then hunched, ready to run after her.

 

“Isaac,” Danny said quietly. Isaac turned to Danny, but he was looking down, and when Isaac followed his husband’s gaze, he shifted back to human, and froze. 

 

“Should I go after her? I can follow her scent...” Isaac said. 

 

“We can find her at the restaurant, lets get in inside first...” on the porch was a long cardboard box and a backpack. The backpack was heavy as Isaac handed it to Danny. The box was open, inside was a mess of blankets and a sleeping child. 

 

_A sleeping child._

 

_A FUCKING SLEEPING CHILD._

 

“Isaac I swear to god get her in here; it’s October and it’s cold as fuck outside,” Isaac quickly scooped the little girl up into his arms and sighed as he carried her in. 

 

“I don’t think this is what Melissa meant...” Isaac said as he lied the toddler on the couch. “How old do you think she is?”

 

“Two,” Danny said. Isaac turned to ask him just how he knew that when he saw him reading a note that was pinned to the backpack. 

 

“ _Dear Misters from the restaurant, I’m sorry if this comes as a shock but I need your help and I feel it’s as if fate struck when you walked past me tonight, smelling like werewolves..._ ” he read over the letter and then handed to Isaac, eyes wide. Isaac sat down next to him and kept reading. 

 

_“My pack was small and we were in danger. Our alpha was killed and the betas split up across the country. As of today, I am the only one of my pack left alive. Three years ago I found refuge in a home in Portland. I fell in love, and ended up pregnant with Molly. Then one day, I came back to see everyone in the home had been killed, including Molly’s father.”_

 

_“I’ve been looking for someone to protect my little girl these past two years, but nothing has called out to me. I tried to leave her at a foster home for werewolves, but I couldn’t in my heart turn her into an orphan. I had to find her a family, a pack._

 

_You two looked so in love, so happy, and when I asked you about children, I saw the sad look in your eyes. Please, watch over my little girl. Raise her to know love like you two share, and to know family like you two build._

 

_I don’t know how much longer I can run from this creature that is after me, but be sure I am running far from Beacon Hills, far from California, so that it’ll never find you or Molly._

 

_I wish you all the luck in the world, and I hope she grows up to know how much I love her, and how hard this was for me. I love my daughter more than the world itself._

 

_Take care of her,_

_Margaret Thompson._ ”

 

“Did someone just drop a baby on our doorstep?” Danny asked after a few minutes, looking up at Isaac. But he could only shrug. 

 

“Where’s Mommy?” Danny and Isaac both blinked and turned to the little bundle between them. Molly was two years old, with stick straight brown hair and bangs that were almost covering her brilliant blue eyes. She was awake now, blinking up at the two of them. 

 

“Um...” Danny mumbled. 

 

“Uh...” Isaac looked at Danny and then back to Molly. “Molly?” The toddler perked up at the sound of her name. “I’m Isaac, and this is Danny...” Molly just blinked. Isaac reached out for her and she startled, her face changing to that which looked more like a puppy then a little girl. Isaac retracted and let his ears grow out and his eyes glow gold. Molly crawled over to him and tugged his ear. “Ouch!”

 

“Isaac-Puppy,” Molly said, she looked up at Danny expectantly, but since he couldn’t shift like them, he just shrugged. Molly shifted back to human and sniffed Isaac before crawling across the couch and sniffing Danny. “Danny-Puppy,” she clapped her hands. “Mommy?”

 

“Mommy had to go away for a while,” Isaac said. Molly frowned. “But...but you’re going to live with us, okay?” Danny could feel Isaac’s anxiety as he put his hand on his back. It was strange, they were waiting for approval from a two year old. Molly seemed to be looking at them long and hard. 

 

“You be my Daddy Isaac?” Isaac froze for a second before nodding. “You be my Daddy Danny too?” Danny nodded, smiling. Margaret must have said something to her, must have been explaining that Molly was going to have to live somewhere else, because no child should be taking living with strangers this easily. Her response was a smiled and she crawled to sit on Danny’s lap, smiling up at him. “Lobo?”

 

“What’s a lobo?” Danny asked. 

 

“Means wolf in Spanish,” Isaac said. 

 

“No MY Lobo,” because two year olds were easily frustrated when adults didn’t understand, Molly rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. “MY. Lobo.” 

 

“Oh there was a wolf toy in the backpack,” Danny said and Isaac gave him a look that said a sarcastic thanks before reaching in an pulling out a ratty wolf. She hugged it to her chest and relaxed. 

 

“Okay, bed now,” Molly said, lying on Danny’s chest.

 

“Dude it’s eight...” 

 

“ _Dude_ , we became parents all of five minutes ago, I think we should cash in on the early night, okay?” Isaac laughed but nodded. “Where’s she going to sleep?”

 

“I sleep with Daddy Isaac and Daddy Danny?” Molly asked, nuzzling closer to Danny. 

 

“I think we can manage that tonight,” Danny said. Isaac helped her up and the three of them went upstairs. Isaac changed into sweats and fell onto the bed, Molly crawling over and making purring noises, pressing her face into Isaac’s neck.

 

“What is she doing?” Danny asked as he plugged in his phone. 

 

“Scenting me, come here,” Isaac reached out and took Danny’s hand, tugging him onto the bed. “She wants us to smell like her, and vice versa, so that we’re family.” Danny bit his lip at that. 

 

“Did you do that when we...” Danny asked curiously. 

 

“You might have been sleeping, I wasn’t sure how it worked and I was kinda shy...” Molly sat up and rubbed her toy on Isaac’s face. “Better?”

 

“Better,” Molly nodded. “Daddy Danny cuddle!” Danny laughed and scooted closer, so that his legs tangled with Isaac’s and Molly curled up in the pocket between them. Molly pressed against Danny’s chest, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. “You smell like soap,” Molly announced. “And Daddy Isaac.” Isaac beamed, reaching out and petting her hair softly. Danny remembered, from watching Erica and Boyd with the twins, that werewolf babies needed a lot of touching, of scenting, of attention. They needed to be hyperaware of who their pack was. When Scott and Allison adopted Harper, it took her a long time to get used to each pack member in turn because everyone smelled so new and foreign to her.

 

Danny tried not to jump when Molly licked his neck. His heartbeat picked up quickly though and Isaac squeezed his hand. “It’s just part of scenting,” Isaac explained. “She can’t turn you. Pups can’t do that until puberty.” It still made Danny a little nervous, but he relaxed as Molly nuzzled his cheek, purring like a puppy and Danny chuckled, kissing her forehead. It would take some getting-used-to, having a werewolf for a daughter, but Danny was excited for it all. He looked up at Isaac, who was smiling softly at their little girl as she finished scenting Danny and curled up in her little pocket of space, hugging Lobo to her chest. Isaac looked up at Danny, caught his eye, and beamed. “I love you,” he whispered.

 

“I love you more,” Danny replied, and Isaac leaned over Molly, kissing him softly.

 

“Not possible,” he said, dropping a kiss to Molly’s temple before curling up and falling asleep. 

**

 

“Dude...”

 

“I know...” 

 

“No... _Dude_...” 

 

“Jackson, if you say dude one more time I’m going to break your nose,” Danny grumbled. JT was sitting on one side of the room, playing with a set of toy cars Danny kept in the house for when he babysat. Molly sat under Danny’s feet, one little fist holding his pant leg as she played with Lobo. 

 

“Du...Danny, yesterday, you had all but given up, I remember, it was _literally_ yesterday...” Danny sighed. “And today this kid...”

 

“Molly,” Danny said. 

 

“Molly, she’s clinging to you like you’re all she has in the world, and what happened in the last 12 hours since I’ve seen you man?” 

 

“Well, me and Isaac anyway,” Danny said. “And here’s what happened...” and he went off, starting with meeting Margaret at the pizza place until scenting last night and every detail in between. “The note is still on the table.” Jackson reached over to get it and read it slowly, frowning. 

 

“Daddy Danny,” Molly whispered. Danny looked down at his feet. “Who’s he?” 

 

“That’s your Uncle Jackson,” Danny said. “We like him, he’s pack.” Molly used Jackson’s knee to help her stand. She looked at him quizzically. Then she shoved Lobo in his face and Jackson was shocked with a load of different scents. 

 

“This is Lobo,” she said. “Uncle Jackson like him?”

 

“He’s very nice,” Jackson said. “You know JT’s got a stuffed toy too...” at the sound of his name, JT looked up, looking at his dad with big blue eyes. “Come here buddy, come meet Molly.” JT got up and walked over to them. Nervously, Molly hid behind Danny’s leg. 

 

“It’s okay sweetie,” Danny said, running fingers through her hair. JT cocked his head to the side and stepped closer, curiously. After a minute of intense staring and Danny and Jackson holding their breath, JT reached out and showed her his stuffed toy. 

 

“This is Rex he’s a dinosaur,” JT said. “He has teeth!”

 

“You got your son a giant lizard for a toy?” Danny asked.

 

“Lydia is an evil woman and Stiles thought it was hilarious,” Jackson quipped back. 

 

“Lobo has teeth,” Molly said quietly, showing them to JT. “I do too see,” and she let her fangs peak out. 

 

“Molly...” Danny warned. 

 

“That’s cool!” JT said. “My dad can do that, look!” JT climbed up onto Jackson’s lap. “Dad open up, c’mon!!! Daaaaaad!!” After a minute, Jackson rolled his eyes and let his fangs slip out as JT asked. Molly and JT both cheered and Jackson put his son back on the floor. 

 

“Go play,” he said. 

 

“Want to play with me?” JT asked Molly. She nodded and took JT’s hand as he led her to the train set. 

 

“Passing on the best friends generation dude,” Danny said.

 

“Hell yeah we are,” Jackson laughed, fist-bumping him. 

**

 

A week later, Molly’s room was done and put together. She had been introduced to pack one by one, a long process that ended with her falling asleep in Derek’s lap and Stiles cooing. Isaac yawned, exhausted, and literally dropped into bed. 

 

“Long day baby?” Danny asked, coming in after checking on a sleeping Molly.

 

“Stiles made me restock all the Mystery books and I hate him,” Isaac groaned into the pillow. “Why can’t I just sit at the front desk and naaaaaaaaap,” Danny lied on the bed and wrapped his arms around his husband, kissing his ear. 

 

“Because you work for Stiles?” Danny chuckled. “Who we love and adore but hey, the guys a little nuts...” Isaac was about to comment back when the sounds of a blood curdling scream made both Isaac and Danny sit up straight and run out to the room to Molly’s. 

 

“Molly,” Isaac climbed onto her bed, holding her close to him as she thrashed and clawed. Danny sat on the edge of the bed, wary of the claws but still trying to sooth the little girl. “Molly baby it’s okay.” She calmed down to just crying and retracted claws and teeth. 

 

“Did you have a bad dream baby?” Danny asked as he climbed on the bed and they sandwiched together. Molly nodded. “What happened?” 

 

“A monster killed my mommy,” she said, sobbing. “Daddies don’t go away...”

 

“We’re not going anywhere baby girl,” Isaac said, “We’re right here.” They hushed and cooed for her, holding her close as she sobbed and then started falling back to sleep. Isaac sat up suddenly and made Molly stir. 

 

“What is it?” Danny asked. 

 

“Phone’s ringing in the other room,” he explained. “C’mon, can she sleep with us tonight?” Danny nodded and picked her up. Molly nuzzled into his chest as they walked down the hall. Isaac ran ahead and answered the phone, bringing it into the en suite so as to not wake Molly as Danny settled into the bed, holding her close and rocking her to sleep. Isaac came back sullen faced and put his phone on the nightstand. He stood over them, watching Molly. 

 

“What is...”

 

“That was Boyd...” he said, crouching down. “I gave him Margaret’s description, just in case she turned up...”

 

“And she...”

 

“Found the body of a young girl matching how I described her, all the way to the red streaks in her hair, mauled near the county line...” Danny closed his eyes, holding Molly closer. “Boyd offered to stay the night downstairs, but he thinks the think what killed her moved north.”

 

“Margaret was trying to lead whatever was chasing her out of Beacon Hills...” Danny said. “What if it comes back for Molly? For us?”

 

“I’ll protect her, and you,” Isaac said and for a moment, his eyes flashed. Molly stirred and they looked down at her. Isaac stroked her hair. 

 

“Love you Daddies,” Molly mumbled sleepily. “My Daddies. Sleep now?” Isaac nodded and climbed over them and under the sheets. Just like their first night together, Danny and Isaac wrapped around her protectively. She fisted Danny’s shirt, snuggling her back into Isaac’s chest. “Night Daddies.”

 

“Goodnight baby girl,” Danny said. 

 

“We love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up Monday (hint, Stiles is finally going to get Derek to see his way ;) )


	6. Oliver and Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know Lydia and Erica said we’re never going to have the bed to ourselves again,” Derek teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set about three months after Danny and Isaac officially adopt Molly

Stiles sat on the stairs. It was a strange place to be, he knew, but he could watch everyone from here, and sometimes he just liked to appreciate everything the pack had finally accomplished. They finally found a solid ground of family.

 

In the living room, Stiles watched as Lydia cleaned the face of three year old JT, the spitting image of his father, Jackson, only with soft strawberry-blonde hair. He twisted away from Lydia, trying to get down and play, but finally gave in, knowing his mother wouldn’t stop until he behaved. 

 

_Smart kid_ he thought, chuckling quietly to himself. Lydia finally put JT down and he ran off to the other side of the room, hiding under the Christmas Tree with the twins, four-year olds Anthony and Cilla Boyd, their eyes golden yellow as they hid from Boyd who was badly playing a game of hide and seek from the twins, while simultaneously holding the newborn, Luke, in his arms. Erica kissed him on the cheek as she walked through the room holding glasses of Egg Nog, handing one to Danny and Isaac who were cuddled together on the couch, two year old Molly snuggled between her daddies, giggling and pressing her face into Danny’s chest as Isaac tickled her feet. 

 

“Egg Nog?” Erica asked, snapping Stiles out of his stupor. He smiled and took one and Erica sat next to him on the stairs with her own drink. “Where’s Derek?”

 

“Out back with Jackson,” Stiles said. “Arguing over cooking I think.” 

 

“Shocking, you would think after, how many years? We’d be able to agree on Christmas dinner.”

 

“Eight years,” Stiles said, drinking his drink. Erica watched him until he turned around. “What?” She just shook her head. 

 

“Don’t worry your time will come,” she said. “It’s not like you can get accidentally knocked up like me and Boyd did...”

 

“But you love Boyd and the twins and Luke,” Stiles said. Erica nodded. “I’m just jealous of everyone, to be honest.”

 

“I know Batman,” she kissed his cheek. The front door opened then and a gust of cold air blew through. Three figures came in, bundled up in cold weather clothes. The smallest one bounded up the stairs and smiled at Stiles and Erica.

 

“Uncle Stiles, Auntie Erica!” Harper exclaimed excitedly. “Look look look!” She opened her mouth and pointed to a gap where her canine tooth was supposed to be. “I lost my first tooth. It was loose and then Daddy tied it to a toaster and then dropped it off the stairs and Mommy was mad that Daddy broke the toaster, but look I’m going to get a grown-up tooth!” 

 

“Harper, stop ambushing your aunt and uncle and come here so I can take your coat off,” Harper skipped down the stairs, a bundle of five year old energy. The second her coat and hat were off, Harper ran into the other room to show everyone her lost tooth. 

 

“Merry Christmas guys,” Stiles grinned at Scott and Allison. Both of them grinned and Scott took Allison’s coat, hanging it up  in the front closet with the others. Erica put her glass down. 

 

“Oh my god,” Erica exclaimed. “Allison McCall you are glowing.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Allison tried to elude. Scott blushed. Stiles was apparently missing the joke. 

 

“Erica shh it’s bad luck!” Scott said. “We haven’t even told Harper okay?”

 

“Or Stiles?” Stiles spoke up, raising a hand. “Hello, human here.”

 

“I detect a new little heartbeat,” Erica explained. It took Stiles another minute before he turned back to Allison and Scott, eyes wide. 

 

“You’re not,” he said, but he was grinning. Allison and Scott had been trying so hard, ever since they adopted Harper. 

 

“It’s only six weeks we just found out TODAY,” Allison said, rolling her eyes. “Honestly Scott, I don’t know why we try to keep secrets from anyone here.”

 

“You’re secret is safe with me,” Stiles beamed.

 

“Not me, I’ll probably tell everyone within an hour,” Erica grinned. “But oh yay, a new baby, someone Luke will be able to play with!” She clapped her hands together. 

 

“Mommy,” Anthony and Cilla came over together, shoulder to shoulder. “Is it time for presents yet?”

 

“Dinner first,” Erica said. 

 

“But Uncle Jackson and Uncle Derek are STILL fighting,” Cilla sighed. Erica shook her head.

 

“Allison, care to help me ACTUALLY do dinner?” Erica laughed, not waiting for an answer before taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen. The twins followed their mother like ducklings. 

 

“So,” Scott sat next to Stiles, his puppy dog grin shining on his face.

 

“You’re gonna be a dad, man,” Stiles said. “I mean, you and Allison already have Harper, but this is different, Allison’s pregnant, I’m happy for you,” he clapped his hand on Scott’s back. 

 

“It’s just...it’s so surreal,” Scott said, shaking his hand. “One minute I’m in trouble cause I broke the toaster, the next, Allison’s telling me she’s having a baby and then I might have passed out, I can’t remember.” Stiles laughed.

 

“That’s so great Scott,” Stiles said. His smile only faltered for a millisecond, but Scott caught it.

 

“Did you talk to Derek,” he offered. Stiles shrugged.

 

“He doesn’t seem interested,” Stiles frowned. Each time he brought up kids of their own, Derek always found a way out of the conversation. 

 

“He’ll come around,” Scott said. “It’s not like he’s bad with kids, hell Harper adores him. He’s probably just scared.”

 

“You’re not?” Stiles asked. 

 

“Dude I’m terrified,” Scott said. “But that’s half the fun.” 

 

“Unka Scoot,” JT waddled over, reaching up. Scott lifted the toddler and tickled his tummy. The little boy laughed. “Let’s play!”

 

“Go on, I’m going to finish this and then save Derek and Jackson from the girls,” Stiles said. Scott patted his knee and then got up, lifting JT in the air and moved to the living room, making him giggle again. Stiles was left alone, once again, watching his pack and their children interact and play. Danny had gotten up and was walking Molly around the room, her tiny fists gripping his fingers as she shakily put one foot in front of the other. She’d be walking soon, chasing the others around the house in no time. 

 

“Hey,” Stiles turned to see Derek sitting down next to him on the stairs in the spot Scott had just vacated. Stiles smiled at him. 

 

“Erica kick you out of the kitchen?” He asked and Derek rolled his eyes.

 

“No, she had everything under control so I just left her to it,” Stiles laughed. 

 

“Mhmm, sure babe,” Stiles said, kissing him quickly before turning back to watch the others. The twins were back, sitting on either side of Isaac, apparently trying to tell him a story, but the twins spoke one sentence at a time and Isaac’s head was swiveling back and forth between the two. Lydia, having found a few moment away from a distracted JT, was standing in the corner of the room under a sprig of mistletoe, kissing Jackson. Harper’s voice carried through the house. 

 

“Ick Auntie Lydia, boys have cooties!” The group laughed and Stiles grinned fondly. He wanted this, wanted what everyone else seemed to have found. He turned to Derek to see his husband blinking at him. 

 

“What?” Stiles tilted his head. Derek shook his head.

 

“Nothing, you just...” he lifted his head and cupped Stiles’ neck, frowning slightly. “You don’t seem happy.”

 

“I am,” Stiles insisted, and it was the truth. He leaned over and kissed Derek. “I am so happy, I really am.” He cupped Derek’s face in his hands. “I love you. I..I just...”

 

“Uncle Stiles,” Harper came over and took his hand, pulling him away from his conversation with Derek. “Help me find a good hiding place where Uncle Jackson and Daddy won’t find me!” Stiles laughed and gave Derek one more fleeting look before being pulled away by his niece. 

 

A few hours later, tummies were filled and presents were opened. The kids were all curled up asleep under the tree. Jackson walked past them and pulled JT’s thumb out of his mouth. 

 

“He’s going to bite it off,” Jackson said as he sat on the couch next to Stiles, shaking his head and leaning back on the sofa. 

 

Stiles looked around the living room. Erica was nodding off, still holding a sleeping Luke. “You should sleep before he wakes up at 2 am,” Stiles said. “You and Boyd, go upstairs, go to bed.” Next to Erica, Boyd was already snoring, but she elbowed him in the stomach and he jolted awake and the three of them went upstairs. 

 

“You two, too,” Stiles nudged Danny and Isaac. “Take Molly, go upstairs to bed, go on now.” Danny mumbled something about “Pack Mom” and lifted his daughter over his shoulder. Isaac wished them a Merry Christmas Eve and promised to help Stiles with breakfast tomorrow morning before following his family. 

 

Stiles didn’t bother waking Scott and Allison, who were curled up and sleeping in one of the reclining chairs by the tree. Scott still had his happy-go-lucky smile on his face. 

 

“Where’s Lydia?” Stiles asked. Jackson shrugged. He was clearly losing a battle with sleep too. At the mention of her name, Lydia walked in, considerably shorter since removing her heals and curled up on the other side of Jackson. 

 

“They’re so cute, aren’t they?” Lydia cooed over the sleeping children, snapping a picture with her phone. “I think it’s nice this house is filling up with kids again, don’t you?” Stiles nodded once and bit his lip, he really wasn’t up to talking about it anymore. 

 

“I’m getting a glass of water,” Stiles said, standing up quickly and heading to the kitchen. Derek was at the sink, washing dishes and putting them on the drying rack, his back to the kitchen door where Stiles stood, leaning against the door frame. He knew Derek knew he was standing there. 

 

“Hey babe, I’m almost done,” Derek said, not averting his eyes from the chore at hand. Stiles nodded quietly and walked over to his husband, wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing his face into Derek’s shoulder. “Stiles?” 

 

“I lied I’m a little sad, but just a little,” he said honestly.

 

“Would your Christmas present a day early help?” Derek asked. Stiles thought for a second. 

 

“Maybe...” he smiled against the skin of Derek’s neck and he could feel him grin as well. Derek pulled away from the dishes and dried his hand, reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulling out a thick red envelope. “What is it?”

 

“You’re worse than Harper,” Derek laughed, handing the envelope to Stiles. Derek even put a white bow on the envelope. “Just open it.” Stiles sat down at the kitchen table and opened the envelope. There were several legal looking paper that Stiles didn’t really understand, and an appointment notice for tomorrow afternoon. 

 

“I don’t get it,” Stiles said, but then he read through them. “Lunar Childhood Homes, why does that sound familiar.”

 

“That’s where Scott and Allison considered bringing Harper,” Derek said, smirking a little as he watched Stiles work out his gift. 

 

“But why would we have an appointment unless...” Stiles’ head snapped up, wide eyes locking onto Derek. “Derek..?”

 

“I’m still...I’m scared, to be honest, that I won’t be good enough,” Derek said, looking at his feet. “And I’m working on it, I am. But when you’re with the kids you seem so at ease with everything, like it comes naturally to you, and I can tell, even though you’re happy with them, that you feel a little bit of loss too.” He looked up at Stiles. “I love you, and I promised I would do whatever I can to make you happy.”

 

“I don’t want to do it if you aren’t going to be happy though,” Stiles said. The last thing he wanted was for Derek to be uncomfortable around their child. 

 

“I never said I didn’t want them, I’m just nervous I’ll screw it up,” Derek admitted. “But I do want kids Stiles. I want a family with you.” Stiles was beaming and he rocketed out of the chair and leaped into Derek’s arms. “Are you happy?” Derek asked, even though Stiles was squeezing the life out of him.

 

“Yes. Oh Derek I’m so happy,” Stiles said, crying into his neck. “I’m so so happy, thank you.”

 

“I already turned in our background check,” Derek said. “Tomorrow we go to LCH. It’ll take a while, but...” Stiles kissed the end of the sentence away. 

 

“I love you,” Stiles said, wiping at tears on his face. “I love you so much. Thank you.” He felt surreal, and he wondered if this is how Scott felt when he found out today that he too was going to be a dad. 

** 

Carla Owens was a middle aged woman, tall and heavy-set, her black hair had streaks of grey. She smiled warmly at Derek and Stiles when they arrived, and greeted them with a warm “Hello Boys” as they came up the path. “Derek its good to see you agin, this must be Stiles?” Stiles nodded and shook the woman’s hand. “Were you surprised?”

 

“Oh yes,” Stiles nodded, squeezing the hand that held Derek’s. 

 

“Well come on in, the children are in the yard playing, I can introduce them to you in a bit, we have a few things to sort out paperwork wise and then we’ll walk around, meet the kids, see how things go.” 

 

An hour later, Stiles and Derek, along with a couple other child-seeking couples, were suddenly faced with about a dozen little boys and girls. Stiles was overwhelmed to say the least. He didn’t know where to start. Some kids, older and braver than the others, came up to talk to them, but then ran off after a while. A little boy with dusty blonde hair sat by himself at one of the picnic tables, playing with a lego set. 

 

“Carla what’s wrong with that boy, it’s Christmas, he seems so sad,” Stiles asked. Carla frowned.

 

“He really shouldn’t be here,” Carla explained. “He’s actually human, not like the others here, but I couldn’t bare to split him from his sister, who’s a wolf. They just came here about a month ago, poor Oliver has the hardest times, the others pick on him.” Stiles frowned. But he always had an admiration for the underdog. 

 

“Oliver?” Stiles asked, walking over to the bench. Derek was a few steps behind him. Oliver looked up, ice blue eyes staring at Stiles. 

 

“Me?” Oliver asked. Stiles nodded.

 

“Can I sit here?” Stiles asked. Oliver nodded shyly. “I’m Stiles, this is my husband Derek.” Derek held up a hand awkwardly. Oliver smiled a little, but turned back to his legos. 

 

“I’m warning you, don’t adopt Billy Thriscal,” Oliver said. “He’s a real bully, and he bites people even though you’re not supposed to. Anna is nice, if you want a girl, and she’s really smart she can do the alphabet backwards and multiply numbers.”

 

“What about you?” Derek asked. “Are you adoptable?” Stiles looked over at Derek who slid into the seat beside him. Oliver blinked a couple times, stunned before looking up and shaking his head. “Why not?” 

 

“I’m human,” Oliver said, frowning.  

 

“Well so am I,” Stiles said. “So that’s not a problem to me, how about you?” Derek shook his head. 

 

“Well, I have a sister, and I’m not going anywhere without her,” Oliver said, determined. 

 

“Which one is your sister?” Stiles asked. 

 

“She’s in the nursery,” Oliver said. “She’s just a baby, her birthday is in November...” 

 

There was a bell ringing and it startled all three of them. Carla was announcing it was time to go inside and wash up for dinner. Oliver sighed and climbed down the bench.

 

“It was very nice to meet you Stiles and Derek,” he came around the table and hugged them both. Derek looked slightly surprised by the hug and Stiles had to hold himself back from “aww”ing out loud at the look on his husband’s face. Oliver ran inside, getting in line behind two taller boys and ducking his head. 

 

“You’re the first couple to talk to him,” Carla said sadly. “Most werewolf couples don’t want a human child, and those who don’t mind don’t want two. And like I said, I can’t find it in my heart to split him and his sister up.” 

 

Later that night, lying in bed, Stiles curled up and put his head on Derek’s shoulder. “It’s like, going to the grocery store and picking out the box of cereal for the week,” Stiles said. After lunch the couples got to spend more time with the kids. Carla also had three infants living with them that she brought out and had the couples hold and play with. Stiles had noticed Oliver following his sister around, watching her like a hawk along with the couples holding her. 

 

“It’s nothing like that Stiles,” Derek said. “For one, we’re not going to be done with our child in a week, we keep him or her forever. Secondly, you say this like you can’t decide on cereal and everyone and their mother knows that you _only_ eat Lucky Charms.”

 

“They are whole grain AND have marshmallows, I don’t see why this is such a problem with all of you,” Stiles’ arm tried to flail but Derek was holding it down and he huffed. Then he grinned a wide, cheshire smile and Derek raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“What?”

 

“You said ‘our child’,” Stiles said, beaming. Derek rolled his eyes but Stiles saw him smile. He was glad Derek was warming up to this idea. 

 

“What if we pick the wrong kid and he or she doesn’t like us,” Derek asked after a little while. 

 

“You worry too much,” Stiles said, though the same thought sat in his chest. There was a little more silence. “Derek...” he grunted, so Stiles knew he was listening. “Do we have to adopt a werewolf child?” 

 

“You’re thinking about Oliver, aren’t you?” 

 

“He’s like a teddy bear I want to hug and squeeze and tell him everything is okay,” Stiles said. “I mean, I want to do that with all the kids, it breaks my heart that they didn’t have families for Christmas. But I mean, we talked to almost ALL of those kids and Oliver was...”

 

“Oliver was special,” Derek said and Stiles smiled. The Alpha hardly ever said such sentimental things. “But he’s a package deal, remember. Can we handle two kids? We barely handle Scott.”

 

“Yeah but we pawned him off on Allison so we’re good,” Stiles snorted. They were quiet for a minute. On the other end of the house, Stiles heard Erica’s light footsteps crossing the hall in to the kitchen. Luke must have woken up in the middle of the night again. Common for a baby. Stiles imagined taking turns with Derek to get up and feed or change the baby, rocking her back to sleep. 

 

Stiles’ heart swelled. “I think we can do it babe,” Stiles said quietly. “Raise two kids. You and I have gone through so much, alpha packs, fairy invasions, explaining to my father that werewolves actually exist...” He twisted so he was facing Derek, running his hand through his hair. “We can do it, probably better than anyone else.” Derek looked anxious, a look he only really shared with Stiles. Stiles didn’t say anything, let Derek think through every thought and possibility in his mind that he needed to touch up on. Finally, after about five minutes, Stiles felt Derek let out a long breath. 

 

“Is it too late at night to call Carla?” Derek asked finally. “I mean it’s ten, but is it to late? Do you have to put a reserve on a kid?” Stiles actually laughed loudly, the whole house probably heard it, and he leaned down and kissed Derek soundly. His enthusiasm rolled the couple right off the bed. 

 

“Derek Hale I love you,” Stiles said, laughing until he felt tears. “I love you I love you I love you. And _no_ , call her now!” He handed Derek his phone and continued to pepper his face with kisses until Carla answered the phone. 

**

 

Only a few short weeks later, Stiles was pacing the living room. “Stiles....”

 

“If you tell me to stop you know I’ll just sit in that chair and bounce or do something equally annoying.” He said quickly and Derek sighed, turning back to his book. “They’re late, what if something happened? Oh my god what if Oliver changed his mind and doesn’t want to live here anymore?” 

 

“Stiles, he was here just last week and had a fit that he had to go,” Derek said. “Carla probably just hit traffic on the way here, LCH is an hour away.” Stiles pulled at his hair.

 

“What if Laura changed her mind?” Stiles asked.

 

“Laura is eight weeks old Stiles, I don’t think she CAN change her mind,” Derek smirked, but it slipped into a soft smile. 

 

Three days (had it only been three days?) ago, Derek and Stiles legally signed the paperwork to adopt Oliver and his sister. The only catch they had was that Oliver’s sister had never been named, their parents died only a week after her birth. Stiles and Derek bickered endlessly about what to name the baby girl, Derek complaining that it hadn’t been this difficult when Danny and Isaac adopted Molly, who had already had a name, and Stiles arguing that he had given Derek tons of options and Derek retorting that all of those options were stupid.

 

_There was a long pause before either of them spoke up._

 

_“How about Laura?” Stiles asked._

 

_“How about Jillian?” Derek had said at the same time._

 

_Again, there was a pause. “You want to name her after my mom?” Stiles asked quietly. He hadn’t even thought of that. Derek nodded._

 

_“You want to name her after my sister?” Derek’s hand was in Stiles’ and he squeezed it a little._

 

_“What if we did both?” Stiles asked. “Laura Jillian Hale?”_

 

“DEREK THEY’RE HERE!” Stiles’ nervous shriek jolted Derek from his thoughts as he looked up and saw his husband’s face pressed up against the window. Why were they adopting children if Stiles was such a child himself? “Come on, lets go get them,” Stiles grinned, tugging at Derek’s hand until he stood up. They reached the front door and opened it just as small hands knocked excitedly at the door. 

 

“DEREK STILES DEREK STILES,” Oliver leapt through the door, hugging Stiles’ legs the second the door was open. “Did Miss Carla tell you? Did she? We live here now!” Stiles was 110% positive he was about to cry. 

 

“That’s right Oli,” Stiles said, lifting him up. “We’re a family now.”

 

“I have all of their clothes packed, it’s not much really,” Carla said from the car, unloading the trunk, Derek moved to help her. “And I packed a diaper bag full of things for Laura like we talked about, Derek, get her out of the car will you and bring her inside? I’ll bring their bags.” Derek unbuckled the infant from her carseat and carefully lifted her up. 

 

“She was sleeping in the car,” Oliver said with a whisper. “Do I have to share a room?”

 

“Nope, you have one all to yourself, wanna see?” Oliver nodded and maneuvered himself to Stiles’ back, getting a piggy back ride up the front stairs and to the west wing where Derek and Stiles lived. 

 

The room two doors down from Derek and Stiles, what was once a guest room usually frequented by Scott after a full moon, had been transformed into a five year old boy’s dream. There were blue walls and a wide window looking out on the back yard. The hardwood floor that Derek put in back when he rebuilt the place were still there, but a carpet that depicted the solar system laid out on the floor. There were two bookshelves filled with books and toys and a twin-sized race car bed in the corner. 

 

“Whoa,” Oliver said, scrambling down from Stiles’ back and running into the room, jumping on the bed and pretending to be driving, making race car noises.

 

“So you like it?” Stiles asked, biting his lip. He and Scott had designed it the minute Stiles had told his best friend they were adopting a boy. 

 

“It’s so cool Papa thank you,” Oliver said, still pretending to drive. Stiles’ throat constricted a little, yep, definitely going to cry. He heard Derek’s heavy feet walk down the hall toward Laura’s room and he turned to follow, leaving Oliver to his race for the time being. 

 

Derek was making sure to walk carefully with the baby in his arms as he made his way to Laura’s room. Stiles had insisted on doing Laura’s room after the fun he had doing Oliver’s, and Derek had to be honest, Stiles did a great job. The walls were white with pink trimming, and all the baby furniture was white as well. There was a plush L over the crib where Derek laid the baby down, ducking his head to not hit the mobile. 

 

“You walk like you’re carrying a nuclear bomb,” Stiles said from the doorway, making Derek jump. 

 

“I don’t want to break her,” Derek said, “It’ll take some getting used to.” He remembered to turn on the monitor and handed the receiving end to Stiles. “How’s Oliver?”

 

“About to win the Datona 500,” Stiles said, smiling. “Is this real Derek?” Stiles looked up from the baby monitor to Derek, a look of overwhelming on his face. Downstairs, Carla was setting up the things she brought, checking the first floor for baby proofing. 

 

“Sure is,” Derek said. There was a pattering of feet and Derek stumbled when Oliver latched onto his leg. 

 

“Dad, did you see my car?” Oliver asked. Derek looked up at Stiles and pointed to him.

 

“No, you’re Dad apparently,” Stiles said. 

 

“Well yeah,” Oliver giggled. “I can’t call you BOTH Dad, cause you’ll get confused...” Stiles herded them away from Laura’s door so she could sleep. “So Miss Carla and I decided that you could be Dad,” he looked up at Derek and took his hand, pulling him toward his room. “And Stiles could be Papa, then it’s not confusing. Now come and _see_...” Oliver pulled Derek’s hand until the Alpha complied and followed him down the hall, and Stiles laughed mid cry over the fact Derek was pretending to be surprised by his room. 

**

 

Later that evening, Stiles woke with a start at the sound of a baby crying. At first, he figured it was Luke, wailing on the other side of the house for his mother to feed him. But then he remembered Laura and that he had a baby too, now. 

 

That was so strange, he thought as he got out of bed and slipped into slippers. Yesterday he didn’t have any children, and today he did. It wasn’t like he had the nine months to prepare, like Boyd and Erica did, and even that wasn’t enough when the twins came. He’d have to ask Danny and Isaac how they handled it. 

 

He hadn’t realized Derek wasn’t in their bed until he was halfway to Laura’s room and the door was open, a night light glowing. Derek was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, baby Laura in his arms. She was pressed up against his chest, breathing softly, Derek’s eyes were closed, but he smiled a little when Stiles came into the room. 

 

“She was frightened,” Derek said. “New place and all.” Stiles crouched down next to them and ran his hand through Laura’s soft, sandy hair. “I figure she should start getting to know my scent, it’s seemed to calm her some...” 

 

“And here you thought you wouldn’t know what to do with a baby,” Stiles smiled. 

 

“Erica and Lydia left a list,” Derek chuckled and jerked his head toward the changing table where a very long, two-sided, two-columned list, sat. Stiles was almost frightened to read it. 

 

“Hey Stiles...” Stiles turned around when Derek spoke. Oliver was in the door way, rubbing sleepily at his clear blue eyes. 

 

“Is it time to get up?” Oliver asked, his voice thick with sleep. 

 

“No buddy,” Stiles said. “Laura just woke up, babies do that...” 

 

“Oh...” Oliver said. He was swaying a little, clearly still more than half asleep. Stiles walked over and lifted him into his arms. “Can I sleep in bed with you and Daddy? Please Papa?” 

 

“You don’t want to sleep in your bed?” Derek asked, putting Laura back in the crib. 

 

“It’s dark,” Oliver said, pressing his face into Stiles’ neck. “Please Papa, just tonight?” Derek walked over to them and ruffled Oliver’s hair.

 

“It’s fine, just for tonight,” Derek smiled, carrying the monitor as he lead them to their room. Oliver curled into the very center of the bed, his back to Stiles’ chest as they got in bed, and he was sandwiched between his parents. 

 

“Go to sleep now Oliver, alright?” Oliver nodded at Stiles’ words, his eyes already closed.

 

“You know Lydia and Erica said we’re never going to have the bed to ourselves again,” Derek teased. Stiles chuckled. 

 

“Lydia would leave an overly detailed list,” He reached out and wrapped an arm around Derek. “I love you.” Stiles said, slipping back into sleep. “This is going to be good, we’re going to be great parents.” 

 

“I trust you,” Derek said with a smile. “I love you too, Goodnight Stiles.” He dropped a kiss to the top of Oliver’s head and then settled into the bed, quickly falling back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since people have asked about who's human and who isnt: Anthony, Cilla, and Luke Boyd are all Werewolves. JT is Human, Harper is a werewolf, Molly is a Werewolf, Oliver is Human, Laura is a werewolf. Everyone born AFTER this chapter is Human. 
> 
> Also, I'mputting together a timeline to help you guys, but I have to postitat the end. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> The next update will be Friday (I hope, I'm still writing it). Good luck watching TW tonight my loves!!!!!


	7. Julia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: Post-Traumatic Depression at the beginning

**Julia**

“Daddy,” Harper yawned as she cuddled against Scott’s chest. “Where’s Mommy?” Scott sighed, lying back against the brick wall and stroking Harper’s hair.

 

“Mommy’s with Grandma Melissa,” Scott explained. “Because she didn’t feel good, so grandma’s checking on her.” There was no need to tell their five year old that Allison had woken up in excruciating pain, their sheets covered in blood. They drove to the hospital, having woken Harper up in haste, and just made it there to meet Melissa on his night shift when another wave of pain wracked Allison’s body. Scott didn’t know what to do, he hadn’t felt this helpless in so long. 

 

After a few hours of tests and waiting Melissa came back to the room with the news, and that single word had been flashing through Scott’s brain for the better part of an hour as Allison underwent procedure.

 

_Miscarriage._

 

Scott’s world spun on edge. He didn’t know what to do. 

 

“There’s nothing you could do,” Melissa insisted, sitting her son down next to Allison, her face wet from crying. Harper was curled up in a ball at the foot of the hospital bed. “It happens sometimes, especially with young couples.”

 

“What do we do now?” Allison asked. 

 

“You support each other,” Melissa answered. “You get through this, and you try again. I know it’s hard, and it’s terrifying. But if anyone can get through this, it’s you two.” 

 

An hour later, here Scott was, rocking a sleeping Harper back to the land of dreams while his biggest nightmare played out in reality. 

 

“Scott!” Scott looked up, he had only dozed off for a minute. “Scott!”

 

“Stiles,” Scott called out, trying not to wake Harper. Stiles rounded the corner, looking worn and tired, but probably ten times better than Scott looked. He smiled a little, happy to see his friend. He put Harper on the chair and stood up. He hadn’t realized how tired he was until he swayed on his feet and Stiles caught him, engulfing him in a hug. 

 

“Dad called me,” Stiles said. “It’s okay Scotty I have you,” Scott gripped onto Stiles, sobbing into his shoulder. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

 

“I don’t know what to do,” Scott said. 

 

“I thought you and Allison could have some alone time,” Stiles shrugged. “Harper can come entertain Oli for a while.”

 

“That would be great,” Scott wiped his eyes. “We didn’t...Harper didn’t know that...”

 

“Got it,” Stiles saluted. “Is Allison out?” 

 

“Recovering,” Scott said. “Mom said I can take her home in a few.”

 

“I’m going to do some research, I’ll get back to you,” Stiles said.

 

“I’d be worried if you didn’t,” Scott chuckled. “Thanks Stiles.”

 

“What are best friends for?” Sties smiled at him, clapping his shoulder. He moved past Scott and shook Harper’s shoulder. “Wake up booger.”

 

“Uncle Stiles?” Harper rubbed her eyes. “Where’s Mommy?” 

 

“She and Daddy need some serous nap time,” Stiles said, scooping her up, her head lulling on his shoulder. “I’m thinking ice cream for breakfast with you, me, and Oliver. What do you say?” Scott rolled his eyes. If anyone played the role of “cool uncle” better than Stiles, Scott wouldn’t be able to believe it. 

 

“Okay!” Harper perked up. “And then see Mommy later?” 

 

“We’ll come pick you up tonight, okay?” Scott said, kissing her forehead. “You be good for everyone at the house okay?”

 

“Okay Daddy,” Harper kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too bug.”

 

“Call me with updates,” Stiles said. 

 

“Will do. Thanks Stiles,” Stiles nodded at Scott and carried Harper out the door. 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

“Do you think...” Allison asked quietly as she and Scott laid in bed together, his arms wrapped protectively around his wife. “Do you think it’s because...because you’re...you and I’m...me?” Allison finally finished. Scott ran his fingers through her hair, keeping her as calm as he could. 

 

“Because I’m a werewolf and you’re human?” Scott asked. Allison nodded, her hand splayed on his chest, thumb tracking the tattoo of her’s and Harper’s names. “I don’t know I mean, Jackson and Lydia had JT...”

 

“Yeah but Lydia’s not...” Allison sighed. “She’s immune, she’s not completely human either.”

 

“We’re going to figure it out Allison,” Scott said, kissing her. “And if it is because of that...” he paused. “We’ll talk to Deaton, or Stiles will find something in a book. Don’t give up, not yet.” Allison smiled then, her first one of the day, and she kissed him softly. 

 

“I love you,” she said. 

 

“I love you too, now get some rest, please,” Scott insisted. They had both gone through hell today, and Scott just wanted to sleep the rest of the day away. 

**

 

For weeks, Allison zombied around the house. Scott did the best he could to keep up with the house and the chores and Harper. Allison just sort of did her thing, which was drag herself to the table, stare at her breakfast, and then drag herself to the couch, curled up and watching TV until it was time to head up to bed and fall asleep without touching her dinner. 

 

Scott was scared. So scared that in fact, he went to his own father-in-law for help.

 

“She hasn’t eaten,” Scott explained as he sat on the island in Chris’ kitchen. “She barely speaks, she looks right through Harper...” Scott sighed. “I just...I don’t know what to do, Chris. I love Allison and I want to help her, but I don’t know how.”

 

“I’ll try and talk to her,” Chris offered. “She did this for a while after her mother died, maybe I can help.”

 

“I hope so,” Scott confided. “Because I feel like I’m losing her.” 

 

Later that day, Scott took Harper to Derek’s house for a pack meeting and Chris walked down the street to Allison and Scott’s house. He used his key to walk in and found Allison lying on the sofa, wearing a stained shirt and sweatpants, eyes glossed over and unfocused as she watched the TV. 

 

“Allison,” Chris stood in front of the TV and Allison didn’t even blink. “Get up.” Again, there was no response. Chris sturdied himself a bit more and lowered his voice, something he hadn’t done since the last time he forbade Allison to see Scott (and look how well that worked out.) “Allison , get up. Now.” She responded then, but only by looking up, finally acknowledging Chris was there.

 

“Can’t,” she croaked, like her voice hadn’t been used in days. 

 

“And why not?”

 

“Broken,” Chris frowned then, kneeling down in front of her, catching her eyes with his.

 

“Allison you are not broken.”

 

“I feel broken,” she said. 

 

“I know you do, but you’re not. You’re perfect,” Chris ran a hand across her cheek. “You’ll heal, you just have to take the first step.”

 

“I don’t know what that step is,” she said sadly.

 

“Its marching upstairs, and taking a much needed shower,” he poked her nose. “And I’ll make us some dinner, how does that sound?” Allison nodded and to Chris’ relief, she stood up, wobbled a bit, and then made her way upstairs. 

 

Twenty minutes later she was back downstairs, in fresh clothes and having put a brush through her hair, she already looked ten times better than she had when Chris arrived. “Your husband is a terrible grocery shopper,” Chris said, putting a plate of pancakes on the table in front of her. 

 

“He’s usually not allowed to do it alone,” she said. “Especially with Harper, they come back with a trunk full of Oreos and Root Beer.” Chris laughed and Allison ever released a smile. Chris reached across the table and cupped her chin. 

 

“There’s my girl.”

 

Allison sipped at the tea Chris made her, looking longingly into it. 

 

“What if I can’t get back from this?” Allison asked. “Or worse, what if I do, and Scott and I try again and...”

 

“How many times did you two split up?” Chris asked. “Be it because of werewolves or trust or _me_...” Allison looked up at him. “My point is, you two kept trying, because, and it still kills me to say this, you two were meant to be. And if you two having a baby is meant to be, I don’t know anyone who would be able to figure it out better than you and Scott.” Just then, the front door opened and Allison looked up at the sound of little feet running down the hall. 

 

“Grandpa!” Harper leaped into Chris’s lap, kissing his cheek. Allison smiled at them. For someone who used to travel around and hunt werewolves for a living, Chris did a pretty amazing job at being a grandfather to a werewolf grand-daughter. “You made pancakes!”

 

“I did,” Chris said. “Would you like one?”

 

“I only like them with chocolate chips,” Harper said. 

 

“Well I happened to see there was about six bags of chocolate chips in this house so I believe that can be arranged,” Harper’s eyes lit up. “Go sit with your mother.” 

 

“Okay,” Harper climbed down from Chris’ lap just to clamber onto Allison’s. “Hi Mommy, Are you feeling better?” Allison smiled and kissed her forehead, thinking that even if she and Scott couldn’t have a baby, at least they had a family with Harper. 

 

“Much, where’s Daddy?” she asked, stroking Harper’s hair. Scott must have tried to put product in it, it was sticky and tangled. “Also, never let him play with your hair ever again, okay?” 

 

“He’s outside talking to Uncle Stiles, cause he drived us. They have to get suits for the wedding.”

 

“What wedding?” Allison asked. Wow she had been out of it. Harper giggled. 

 

“Grandma Melissa is marrying Oliver’s Grandpa, _gosh_ Mommy,” Harper said, just as Chris set a plate in front of her. “Thank you!” Scott walked in then, shucking off his jacket and hanging it up in the closet. 

 

“Allison!” he beamed, his puppy-like smile lighting up his face. 

 

“You sound surprised to see me,” Allison pointed out. 

 

“I sort of am,” he leaned down to kiss her. 

 

“Your mom is getting married?” Allison raised an eyebrow and tugged his ear.

 

“Oh my god - ow that hurt! - I literally found out today okay? I swear I was going to tell you!” He rubbed his ear. “Geez Harp, you’re a little gossip queen,” Harper shrugged and put a huge fork-full of pancake in her mouth. “Here Chris, I’ll clean up, thanks for dinner...”

 

“You’re banned from grocery shopping,” was Chris’ response as he sat down again. 

 

“I’ve heard that before, several times,” Scott said, filling the sink with suds. 

 

“Wow, Scott McCall is doing dishes?” Allison laughed. “I need to have mental breakdowns more often!”

 

“I’ll do them every night for the rest of our lives if you promise to never have another one,” was Scott’s reply. 

 

“Deal,” Allison smiled at him. For the first time in weeks, Allison felt like things may finally get back to normal. 

**

 

“Uncle Scott...What are you doing?” JT asked as he climbed up onto the dining room table in the Hale House living room, where Scott sat with several books Stiles had left for him to pour over. 

 

“Homework,” Scott mumbled. “I thought you were playing hide and seek?”

 

“Anthony’s counting and he always forgets what comes after 46 and has to start over,” JT waved him off. “I thought homework was for school. Auntie Erica goes to school and she has homework.” 

 

“That’s because Erica is going to college,” Scott looked up from the book. “I’m doing research.”

 

“What’s research?” JT squinted at the pages, but he didn’t know how to read yet. 

 

“Research,” JT jumped when Derek walked in behind him. “Is really hard to do when five year olds are pestering them.” Derek sat in the chair at the head of the table and scooped up JT, poking him in the stomach and making him giggle. “Aren’t you supposed to be hiding?” 

 

“Yeah,” JT said. “Good luck Uncle Scott!” JT slid onto the floor and ran off towards the kitchen. 

 

“Any luck?” Derek asked. “I’m pretty sure Stiles took home every “werewolf malady” related book he could think of home from the bookstore.” He picked one from the pile and flipped through it. 

 

“Nothing on if humans and werewolves can have children together,” Scott shrugged. He slammed the book shut and slid it away. “I mean...you had humans in your pack...” 

 

“Yeah but they were kids, all the adults were werewolves,” Derek said. “It’s possible to have human children while you’re a werewolf, I mean, Oliver is a prime example of that.” 

 

“And Lydia and Jackson had JT, who’s human...” Scott said. “But Lydia’s...”

 

“Special,” Derek finished. Just then, three kids ran into the room, Anthony and Cilla, basically connected at the hip, and again, Oliver, who usually was the first to be found when playing hide and seek. 

 

“Uncle Derek! Uncle Scott! Molly woke the babies!” the fourth child, little two year old Molly, followed into the room and was frowning. 

 

“No I didn’t!” She pouted. Derek and Scott turned their heads toward the floor above them. No need for baby monitors when the house was full of werewolves. Indeed, there was a distinct sound of crying from both Laura and Luke. 

 

“Study time is over then?” Scott asked. “Alright little demons, outside, don’t forget Harper and JT in the kitchen!”

 

“DAAAAD!”

 

Scott moved the kids outside and let them kill off energy there. Derek came outside, carrying Luke after getting Laura to fall back to sleep. Slowly, as dinner time approached, the pack came back, preparing for a full moon night. 

 

On nights of the full moon, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and Danny took Oliver and JT (the only human children) and went back to Danny’s house. The pack reconvened in the morning for breakfast and then most of the werewolves slept the rest of the day. 

 

Allison drove herself and Stiles to Danny’s house that night, with a sleeping JT and a dozing Oliver in the back seat. She and Stiles chatted for a bit on the drive before all of the sudden, Oliver started to scream. 

 

“Oli?” Stiles turned around in his seat, reaching out for his son. “Oli, calm down.”

 

“Papa it hurts make it stooooop!” Oliver clutched his head. Worried, Allison pulled the car over and Stiles burst out of his seat to run to his son’s aid. Allison stayed in the car, soothing JT until he fell back to sleep and then getting out to look at Oliver and Stiles. 

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “Should we go to the hospital?”

 

“He get’s these headaches,” Stiles said, frowning as he held his son. “He’s in screaming pain but then...nothing, he’s completely fine.”

 

“Auntie Allison?” Oliver reached out to her, big green eyes still watery from crying before hand. 

 

“What’s up Oliver?” Allison crouched to his eye level. Stiles was petting his blonde hair gently. 

 

“The baby is fine don’t worry,” he smiled at her. “Mister Deaton and Papa will fix it soon.” Then he settled into his car seat, stretched, and fell asleep. Stiles and Allison looked at each other, both looking worried and warry. 

 

“That was creepy...right?” Stiles asked. 

 

“Kids just being kids...” Allison tried to justify. 

 

“He must have heard someone talking...” 

 

“Harper could have said...” 

 

“Yeah.” The said together. 

 

“So,” Stiles shuffled. “Danny and Isaac’s?” Allison nodded and they jumped into the car, both trying to pretend they weren’t spooked by the whole event that just happened. 

 

**

 

“Deaton, I don’t want to try anymore potions,” Allison said with a frown as she sat in the vet’s office, anxiously turning her wedding ring. “The last one made me so tired I fell asleep at work.”

 

“I know Allison, but Stiles and Scott worked this one out themselves, its really rather ingenious,” Deaton handed her the vial. It was pink and bubbly, almost carbonated. Scott and Stiles sat on the counter next to each other, watching anxiously. “I mixed it myself, so no random rabbit ears or anything unexpected like last time.”

 

“This is the last one,” she said, pointing to the two of them, but her eyes focused on Scott. “I’m sick of hoping and getting no where, alright.”

 

“I promise,” Scott said, holding his hand over his heart. Allison nodded and uncapped the vial, swigging it back. They watched her for a minute, waiting for a reaction (the rabbit ears were no joke, and Allison was still plotting revenge against Stiles’ failed attempt to help) but nothing seemed different. Allison shrugged, and then so did the others. 

 

“Well, no animal parts, I call that a win,” Stiles said. “Any dizziness, sleepiness, please don’t vomit on me again...” 

 

“Stiles shut up,” Scott said, glaring at his friend. 

 

“I’m fine, really,” Alison said. “I don’t feel any difference at all.” In the waiting room, there was a distinctive barking sound. 

 

“That’s my cue,” Deaton stood up. “Call if anything happens, Allison.” 

 

“Will do,” Allison stood up as well, looking at her watch. “We have to go and pick up Harper from my dad’s.” 

 

“Good luck I guess?” Stiles said as they parted ways in the parking lot. “If you need us to watch Harper...”

 

“I’ll call you,” Scott said with a wave. When Scott and Allison were finally alone in the car on the way back, Allison let out a huge sigh. “What is it?” 

 

“I’m just tired of getting my hopes up, Scott,” Allison said. “We’ve been trying for MONTHS, and nothing’s happened...” Scott reached out and took her hand. “I meant it, that was the last potion. I’d be happy with it just being us and Harper,” she said. “And we can adopt, you know, if we want another...” Scott could hear in her heartbeat she wasn’t being completely honest, but he didn’t say anything about that.

 

“I just...” Scott pulled the car up in front of Chris’ house, but neither of them got out. “I feel like I failed you Allison. I feel like I disappointed you.”

 

“Oh no Scott, you didn’t, this isn’t your fault,” Allison took his face in her hands. “It’s not either of our faults. Its just how things are, okay?” Scott nodded. Just then, there was banging on the window and Allison turned to see little Harper’s face beaming at them. 

 

“LOOK WHAT I MADE!” Harper was shouting through the window, holding up a finger painting. Scott moved to open the door and Harper was bouncing at Chris’ feet. She crawled into Scott’s lap and shoved the picture in his face. 

 

“What is it?” Scott asked. Harper sighed at her father. 

 

“Its you and me and mommy DUH DAD,” Harper giggled. “It’s our family, do you like it?” Scott smiled and kissed her forehead. 

 

“I love it.”

\--------------------------------------------

 

Three weeks later, Allison found herself sitting anxiously at Melissa’s kitchen table. “Honey you’re shaking the table,” Melissa said, reaching over and putting her hand over Allison’s. 

 

“Well could Lydia drive ANY SLOWER?” Allison asked, worry on her face. Just then, Lydia and Erica came running into the back door, each carrying a brown paper bag. 

 

“We got a whole bunch of different kinds,” Erica said as they poured the contents onto the table. “In case some sort of werewolf mojo screwed it all up.” Twenty or so EPT’s were strewn out onto the table. 

 

“Guys I don’t know if I can pee enough for all of these,” Allison said with a sigh. 

 

“You’re forgetting I’m brilliant,” Lydia said, pulling out two bottles of gatorade and handing them to Allison. “Drink.” As Allison downed gatorade after gatorade, They all paused awkwardly as John Stilinski walked into the kitchen.

 

“Um...” Melissa started to explain. 

 

“No...” The sheriff held up his hand. “I don’t want to know,” he shook his head and promptly turned and left the house. Erica and Lydia giggled. 

Ten minutes later, they were all waiting as Allison took the pregnancy tests. “I’m so nervous,” she said. 

 

“Just relax honey,” Lydia took Allison’s hand, squeezing. The timer on Erica’s phone went off and they all jumped. Allison hurried into the bathroom where the tests were and shut the door behind her. 

 

“The pink plus means positive!” Erica called out. 

 

“I KNOW THAT!” Allison screamed out. Lydia drummed her manicure impatiently. She was not a fan of waiting. 

 

“Allison, I have to pick up JT from daycare in ten minu...” Allison had run out of the bathroom and bypassed all of them. “Allison!” She didn’t stop though. Allison ran all the way from Melissa McCall’s house, two blocks down, three blocks up, to her own, wiping at the tears in her eyes as she ran. Scott and Stiles were standing on the front lawn trying to figure out the sprinklers for Harper, Oliver, and Laura to play on, both looking out of place holding a hose, a wrench, and a toddler. Allison didn’t stop though as she ran up to them and leapt at Scott, hugging him tight. 

 

“Allison?” Scott asked, Allison was crying though, and she couldn’t reply right away. “Allison what’s wrong?” Harper and Oliver came running over and Harper was looking up at her parents with her wide purple eyes. 

 

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered in his ear, laughing excitedly. It took Scott a moment to comprehend it. 

 

“We’re having a baby?” Scott asked. Allison nodded, face in his chest. “Oh my god we’re having a baby!” He spun her around. “STILES! I’m having a baby!”

 

“Dude, I know, I’m literally standing right here,” Stiles laughed, hands shoved in his pockets, beaming at the two. The kids looked confused. “Harper is going to have a sibling,” Stiles explained. Oliver and Harper shrugged however, clearly not as excited, and headed back to play in the water. 

**

 

Unlike Oliver, who prided over his little sister and watched her like a hawk and was very protective, or unlike the twins, who considered their little baby brother as a play mate, Harper McCall was not okay with the idea of another baby in the house. 

 

“I DONT WANT A BABY SISTER!” Harper screamed one night, out of the blue, in the middle of dinner. Scott and Allison shared a look and then turned back to Harper. 

 

“How come?” Scott said, trying to approach this. “Oliver has a little sister,” he said. Harper always was mimicking Oliver, Scott figured this would be a valid argument. 

 

“Fine, borrow Laura, I don’t want one HERE,” she kicked he table. 

 

“Harper,” Allison sighed, glaring her daughter down. It was times like these she wished she knew a better tactic than how her own mother would have reacted if the roles were set back to when Allison was a child. “You don’t get to decide that, honey, we do, and we’re about three months away from having a baby sister so get used to it.” She snapped. Harper rolled her eyes, they welled up in tears. Then she took her plate, still full with food, and threw it across the kitchen, and it shattered against the back door. then she started to cry. 

 

“Harper McCall, room, now,” Allison ordered. Harper, still sobbing, ran from the kitchen and stomped upstairs to her room, slamming the door shut. 

 

“She’s really only five?” Allison asked, tugging at her hair. 

 

“Six at the end of the month,” Scott said. He heard a door click open. 

 

“HOW MANY MINUTES AM I IN TROUBLE?”

 

“HOW MANY PIECES OF GLASS ARE THERE THAT YOU BROKE?” Scott called back. He hear her huff and slam the door again. “I’ll clean up and talk to her,” Scott said, kissing Allison’s forehead. 

 

“I can clean up, go talk to Harper before she trashes her room,” Allison said, hoisting herself and the six-month belly out of the chair and heading for the broom cupboard. Scott kissed her cheek and then headed up the stars. 

 

Harper wasn’t trashing her room however. She was sitting on her bed, face down in her pillow, lying completely still. Scott shook his head. His daughter was so weird. 

 

“Hey Monkey,” Scott said, knocking on the doorframe. “Can I come in.”

 

“I’m sorry I broke the plate,” She said, voice muffled by the pillow. Scott sighed again and walked in, sitting beside Harper, fingers dragging through her blond hair. 

 

“It’s okay, we have extras,” he said. “Would you like to explain why you decided to throw your plate? I didn’t think my cooking was that bad.”

 

“You’re not going to love me anymore,” Harper said quietly. Had it not been for werewolf hearing, Scott would have missed it. 

 

“Because you broke the plate?” Harper shook her head. “Because of the baby?” She nodded. “Oh god Harper,” Scott lifted her up, holding his daughter close to his chest. “Oh baby, what gave you that idea?”

 

“Because,” Harper sniffed, wiping her eyes. “The new baby will be your _real_ baby and I’m just borrowed,” she sobbed again. “And you’re going to love her more than me,” she cried, putting her face in Scott’s neck. 

 

“ _Harper,_ ” Scott was shocked that she could even think that. “Harper I’m _never_ going to not love you. I love you so much,” He kissed her forehead. “I love you more than anything in this world, and nothing is going to change that.”

 

“What about the baby?” Harper said. “You’ll still love me more?”

 

“I’ll love you both equally,” Scott said. “Because you’re both my family. My real family none of this ‘borrowed’ crap. You’re stuck with me,” he poked her in the side and she cracked a smile. “Besides, you’re lucky, I always wanted to be a big brother.”

 

“Really?” Harper asked. 

 

“Yeah, talk about a permanent playmate!” Scott laughed. Harper smiled again. “And your sister is going to love you. She’s going to think you’re so amazing, and so cool. She’s going to want to be just like you, so you have to be a good example for her.” 

 

“A Good Example...” Harper mumbled. She seemed to be thinking this all over. Scott waited anxiously. “Okay, I think I can do that.” 

 

“Yeah?” Scott sighed in relief. “I’m glad. I really think you’ll love the baby, Harp.” 

 

“Can I go say sorry to Mommy?” Harper asked. When Scott nodded she kissed his cheek and wiggled out of his hold until Scott put her on the ground and Harper ran out the door, jumping down the stairs. Scott lied back on Harper’s bed, listening to his daughter tell Allison all the ways she planned on being a good example to her new sibling. 

 

Some of which, like teaching her how to scare JT by jumping out of trees, they could discuss at another time.

**

 

“Which one is she Uncle Derek?” Harper asked for the hundredth time as Derek held her on his hip outside the viewing window of all the babies. 

 

“She’s not in there yet, Doctor Deaton is checking on her with Grandma Melissa.” Derek moved to put her down on the ground, but each time he had bent over, she’d cling to him tighter. 

 

“LOOK THERE SHE IS!” Harper screamed. 

 

“That baby is in a blue blanket,” Derek said. “It’s a boy, not your sister.”

 

“Girls can like blue Uncle Derek,” Harper told him, rolling her eyes. 

 

“Yes, but the baby we’re looking for in particular will have a pink blanket,” Derek said. “Oh hey look!” Another infant was wheeled into the room, swaddled in pink, and the nurse attending was definitely Melissa McCall, who looked up at the window and made a silly face at Harper, making the little girl laugh. 

 

“That’s my sister,” Harper announced, her face pressed up on the glass. Another pack member walked down the hall toward them and Harper turned to him. “Uncle Boyd! Look! That’s my sister!” 

 

“That’s awesome Harp,” Boyd said, tugging her ear playfully. “Just came by to pass on the report,” Boyd said to Derek. “Baby’s completely human.” 

 

“Really,” Derek said, sort of surprised. He had expected differently, being that Scott was such a strong werewolf. But with all the difficulty Allison and Scott had gone through, he wasn’t completely shocked. 

 

“At least Oliver and JT will have another buddy to play with on full moons.” Derek nodded. “Harper, you want to go see mom and dad?” Harper looked over at the room full of babies again. “Your sister will be fine, they’re just checking on her and then your grandma will bring her back to you guys.” Harper nodded and took Boyd’s hand. 

**

 

“Hi Mommy,” Harper crawled straight into Allison’s bed, curling up beside her. Allison was pale, but smiling. “You look sleepy,” Harper laid her head on Allison’s stomach. She could no longer hear a baby kicking inside her. “Its quiet,” Harper observed. 

 

“That’s cause Julia is in the nursery, Daddy went to see her,” Allison said, petting Harper’s hair. 

 

“I saw her, I showed Uncle Derek and Uncle Boyd and Uncle Stiles was there but then he cried.” Allison laughed. There was a knock on the door and when it swung open, Scott was leaning against the doorframe, still in scrubs from when he went into the delivery room. 

 

“There are my favorite girls,” Scott swooped in and lifted up Harper, swinging her around and making her laugh. 

 

“Where did you go?” Allison asked. Scott sat in the chair next to the bed, putting Harper in his lap. 

 

“Consoling Stiles,” he explained. 

 

“Told you he cried,” Harper said, giggling. There was another knock at the door and Melissa came in with the baby carrier, little Julia McCall sleeping softly wrapped in pink. 

 

“Hey guys,” Melissa said, walking in and kissing the top of Scott’s head. “How’s everyone?”

 

“How come she’s so little?” Harper asked before Scott or Allison could speak. “Why doesn’t she have hair?”

 

“Because she has to grow, like you did,” Melissa laughed. “You want to hold your sister Harp?” Harper’s eyes grew wide and she looked up at Scott.

 

“Here I’ll help you honey,” Scott said, setting her on his lap in a way that he’d do most of the holding. Allison watched as Harper was extremely careful, following Scott’s directions until the little bundle was laid in his arms. She took Scott’s phone on the counter and snapped a picture, Scott holding Harper holding Julia. Her family. 

 

“We have to be careful with her cause she’s small,” Scott explained, “Like how Laura used to be small.”

 

“Don’t worry, she’s safe with me,” Harper promised, nuzzling her new sister. Allison smiled, eyes watering as she sent the photo to the rest of their friends.

 

You didn’t need werewolf hearing to hear Stiles’ wail as he fell into another round of proud tears for his best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took so long, I work 9 hours a day, 6 days a week during the summer, then I went to Comic Con, and Teen Wolf Season 3a is actually killing me
> 
> Also, I may be looking for a beta, (the writing kind, not the werewolf kind ;) ) if you are interested, message me :)


End file.
